Code Geass R3: The Tainted Kings
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: Disclaimer: Five Years after the Zero Requiem, Lelouch finds himself entering a new game. A White King. A Black King. But unlike what the Zero Requiem wants to make people believe, the world will never be in black and white. Original by Keimichi. Adopted By Me. Finished!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, I asked Keimichi if I could adopt their story and they said yes so please don't think that I stole it or anything. This is actually my first Code Geass story and I wanted to continue how the original author created theirs so here you all go. Originally written by Keimichi  
**

* * *

**Prologue: The day the demon was revived**

A deep breath disturbed the flow of the limited air. The place, once small, dark and silent, was now submerged by an irregular stroke of breaths. Someone needed air more than anything. The breath slowly turned deeper and calmer, as if the man was now used to it.

_Breathe._

Breath...Something he hadn't done in a long time. And all he could was to breathe. He breathed, because, for the first time for what seemed to be an eternity, he could feel pain. It hurt. He tried to move, but was suddenly cut short by a deep pain in his chest. He gasped. By instinct, he put his hand on his chest, rubbing to lessen the pain. And he slowly waited, until the pain was bearable enough for him to stop. He concentrated, as his mind proceeded to analyze the situation he was in.

From the sound of his breath in the silence, he figured he was in a small place. There was a trace of perfume, as if there had once been flowers around him. But his hands felt nothing, instead there was only the coldness of the floor underneath him. He raised his hands, only to find it stopped by what seemed to be a wooden sealing. He was restrained. He was in a small place. He tried to open his eyes to figure out where he was, but only darkness welcomed him. But there was more than enough information. A box, perhaps. A sealed box.

_A coffin._

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. Instead he concentrated to find the reason, if there were any, of why he was...

'How did I end up in a coffin?" he asked himself. His mind quickly started to review his memories to find the right answer.

And then he remembered.

He felt some regret and wish he didn't. But he did remember.

How can he forget?

He remembered the masked man, in black, jumped through his guards, holding a sword that himself had held when he declared war against the entire world. The pain pierced through cutting through his flesh and bones alike. The masked man. The hero he created. Zero. His _friend_. His gasp was replaced by so many thoughts, so many unspoken words, so many words, so many lies. But he knew that time wasn't on his side anymore. So he carefully chose and whispered words that only them both could hear, gave his last geass, his last wish, to his best friend. Only then, had he realized that the pain he felt the moment he was pieced, was not his own. No, it wasn't. Maybe it never had been. It was the pain of those he killed, the pain of those who lost their loved ones. Those like Suzaku. But he would never know. He suddenly felt regret. His bloody hands slowly swiped the mask, to touch the last thread of humanity remaining inside, to wipe out the unseen pain from his last friend's eyes. To hpe that he could atone for killing the humanity in his last, his best, his true friend. He himself had unshed tears, but he could only swallow them away. Because it was too late. _They both knew_. Their fate was sealed the moment he was slain. His fall down the stairs of his glory sealed it. The blood trail he left behind as he slid off the stiars was the proof. But somehow, it brought him peace. And rest. Finally, he would atone for his sins. His lies, his sins, his guilt, his regret vanished away. Vanish with his life. As his senses slowly left him, he had felt someone holding his hands and crying. That someone was the only regret he would ever leave behind.

Nunally.

Nunally...

I'm...sorry...

I destroyed...the world...and created...a...new...

Those were his final words. He remembered. The ending of the Zero Requiem. The end of Lelouch vi Britannia. The end of The Demon Lord.

His end.

He gasped. He realized... He realized the unshakable truth. _Impossible_. But the pain was proof.

No... He realized... How can it be possible... He can't...

His double geass eyes glowed in despair. The features of his pale face crisped to form a horror that words could not describe. Soundless words were formed on his lips. He knew. He just couldn't say it...He just can't bear to face it. His fist clenched. He tasted bloodas he bit himself, not letting the words slip away.

He can't. For the sake of the Zero Requiem... For the sake of the word... He can't... Why... How is it possible...

Why... No...

_Why?..._

**"WHY AM I ALIVE?"**

...

A chuckle.

That slowly turned into an insane laugh, leaving no trace of the silent peace that was there only moments ago.

"Is that so?"

He knew what he had to do.

"...So be it."

* * *

There will be longer chapters in the future just bare with me.

Thank you for reading. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is now up! **Originally written by Keimichi

* * *

**Turn 1: The White King**

_Ever since the fall of the Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, the world has become a quieter and more gentler place. One month after his death, Princess Nunally Vi Britannia inherited her brother's place and ascended to the throne. Despite the fact that a few riot would still surface now and then, her gentle and pacific ideas were soon accepted by the population of Britannia, from the contrast the previous emperor. Not long after she became the 100th Empress, she granted back all areas their former names, and gave them the possibility of forming a government and become independent. Many accepted and became independent, but a few old colonies choose to stay with Britannia, as they belonged to Britannia too long to revert back. Now a much smaller country, Britannia was accepted in the UFN, by majority vote. The UFN didn't want to leave the chance of making a one of the three superpowers to participate, when it finally had a gentler monarch to govern it. It took 2 years to rebuild the capital, Pendragon, and one more for all the others. After all countries somewhat recovered back their cities, the mass development of new Knightmare frames for battle were forbidden, as was also the ressearch and the production of any mass destruction weapons, such as the Fleyja warhead. Instead, most Knightmare were now adapted to everyday uses, such as construction or agriculture._

_Britannia was still the head of the hatred, but not as much as before. The unknown sacrifice of Lelouch Vi Britannia has served it's purpose. He was public enemy number one, the reincarnation of all possible hatred the world had, in contrast of the absolute masked hero called Zero, the symbol of hope and justice. They were the Black and the White King. The ultimate Good and Evil. And no one knew that they were actually the two face of a same truth. And it had to stay that way._

* * *

**2023 A.T.B, Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia.**

_"Hello everyone, this is Milly Ashford, reporting live at the Holy city of Pendragon, where the people of Britannia are celebrating the 5th anniversary of the death of 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Five years ago, the man who was called the Demon Emperor was assassinated by Zero in front of the world..."_

.

The young man sighed. He blinked as he furiously passed his left hand in his black hair that almost reached his shoulders; while the right grabbed the remote control lying beside, on the couch. He didn't want to see more, so he changed the channel. However, even though he flipped through all the possibilities, the same familiar images would always flash by.

His stare turned away from the TV, as if he didn't want to keep watching it. He already knew what would happen afterwards. It was the same each year. They would throw a speech and then start a celebration and a parade for it.

He was finally landed on some random channel that was, luckily, not showing about the celebration, instead there was some kid's show about a bunny or something. He boringly watched this for a few minutes. Finally unable to control himself, he went back to watching the news, as his brother complexes took over any self-control.

He preferred not to listen to his sister's speech. He just couldn't stand looking at his sister's serene smile, while talking about his death. But despite the uneasy feeling, he just couldn't help himself from watching over her. Deep inside, he still wanted to see her face. But even her smile was painful to him. She always smiles, but he knew that behind that happy mask she was mourning the death of his beloved brother. Even after all his evil deeds, she still cherished her brother more than anything. Somehow, somehow, he knew she understood the truth. She wasn't the small, innocent child that he wanted to keep away from anything horrible. She knew about his sacrifice. Even though he promised not to lie to her, he would have done anything, anything, to keep her from the painful truth one more time, even if he did have to swallow a thousand needles.

He sighed. Five years has past since he had been proclaimed dead. That made the world peaceful for five whole years. Everyone hate him as the villain, and the world was united in peace through that hate. Ironic. But that was the lie called the Zero Requiem. The lie called peace. Since then he had been watching in the shadows, to make sure it went as he planed. And he wasn't disappointed. Of course, everything he plans would always go well. Always.

However, one thing didn't go as the Zero Requiem had planed: he was alive. Yet, no one knew about that fact. And it had to stay that way. The Zero requiem need him be dead.

_"Now, the current Empress Her Majesty Nunally Vi Britannia is currently giving a speech..."_

Lelouch still remembers that night where he awoke in his coffin. Confused like he was, it wasn't however hard to grasp the situation. Somehow, he survived at the assassination. Either Susaku was too soft, or...

Lelouch looked at the back of his hands. The same mark as the one on CC's forehead was now on his right hand. He was now immortal like she was. He concluded that he inherited this code along with immortality from a previous code bearer. However, it couldn't be CC. Because she was still alive, and he didn't complete the contract they made. So the only possible reason he could think of would be that he inherited after killing his father, that got the Code from VV. A parting gift, perhaps. However, he could never be sure, his wish to get an answer from the witch was unfulfilled. He would have to find other ways to get an answer. Of course, it didn't help that he still possessed his geass along with the code. This had never happened before, he can be sure. But that can all wait. After all, he still got an eternity to do find out everything.

Lelouch thanked God for still having his geass. It proved to be extremely useful, specially for hiding oneself. It already saved himself a few times. Not getting noticed was really hard, specially when you still choose to keep the same (well, almost) hairstyle and someone still use the same name to call him. Perhaps it was the only truth he couldn't hide. It was by that name that he would bare his sins. Because it was the only connection he had left to the past days. To Nunally. To everything else.

'It's the only thing I have left of me.' he realized. The only thing. If only he could end it...

* * *

"... Thank you all." said the 100th Empress Nunally. She was dressed in a lovely red gown, worthy for the Empress she was. Her fierce purple eyes gave a gentle but confident gaze, that would charm anyone that gazed at her. Her hair was now even longer, which accentuated the noble princess feeling that she showed. She had indeed grown into a fine woman, a fine queen. Though the woman part wasn't noticed until recently, as she parted her wheelchair after the operation of her legs, as her standing showed her features that wasn't visible when she sat. She still needed supports, but hey, it's better than nothing.

While standing beside her, Zero, as always, stood behind in majesty. He hasn't changed much since that day, five years ago. Only a few, the closest to the original Zero, had doubted about it, but the Suzaku behind the mask has adapted well into his character, forever throwing away his real identity aside.

The people present at the scene also included the Black Knights, the Empress Tianzi and Li Xingke from the Chinese Federation, chairwoman of the UFN Kaguya Sumeragi and others. They were all sitting calmly in the front line, listening to the Empress' speech. They all stood in an immense hall/ballroom (king of like the place where Lelouch declared himself emperor, or like those places Charles zi Britannia made his evolution speeches)

"As you all know, five years ago, Lelouch Vi Britannia succeeded after our father, Charles Zi Britannia. Both of them had left on Britannia a deap scar that isn't soon to be forgotten. However, with the help of the Black Knights and the UFN, Britannia has slowly been able to become a gentler place. We have evolved, and we are still experiencing our own evolution. However, it is not the same as the one my Father had proned. No, it is a world where peace will continue its evolution." Nunally's words were full of charisma. Her own version of the social Darwinism, that she introduced almost five years ago, was intelligent. It had borrowed the skin of the social Darwinism. It fooled, tricked most people. It was the closest thing, yet the complete opposite to the previous regime. Thus, most of the population had easily accepted this new theory that felt so familiar to them. "Thus, here we all are today. I thank you all, for having joined me on my quest. All of this would have been completely impossible without the help of everyone. Thanks to that, peace now is..."

Suddenly, an explosion occurred. What was peaceful and silent only a few seconds ago was now a chaos. Pieces of the ceiling was falling everywhere, injuring people here and there. Smoke came out from where obviously the explosion occurred, as flames roared up to devour the delicate, long curtains that decorated the wall. Obviously in panic, the attendants were running all over the place, trying to escape the consequence of the explosion. The royal guards tried to calm and secure them, but in vain. The chaos was just too great.

"Secure all the routes! ..." a guard cried in the chaos.

"Evacuate all the attendants!"

"Dam, this is bad..." Zero, who was standing beside Empress Nunally, frowned. He was one of the few people who managed to stay calm in such a situation, though no one was sure of the face he made under his mask. He stood as a shield for Nunally, behind him. His mind was obviously already thinking of the fastest way to get her out safely. _'Why does it have to be so soon? I figured out that people doesn't learn, but I was hoping for a few more years of peace before this. All the most important people of the world are there! Whoever this is, he's chosen the worth time possible to strike.'_

An other explosion occured, this time very close to them. Zero grabbed Nunally and dodged the debris, protecting her with his own body.

"Call reinforcements!" Suzaku-Zero gestured, trying to bring order in the chaos. "All attends have to escape safely! Empress Nunally has to be protected at all costs!"

_'Only explosions, huh?'_ No enemy appearing... Everything was all set up in advance... That means that the goal of this was only to scare people off... Pretty amateurish, he thought. But effective. Specially on this event, where the world's watching. To be able to plant bombs in a such highly secured place...

"Dam it!" he swore. Whoever set it up must have other goals. Greater goals. That was the only reason the explosions were more flashy than destructive. The enemy wanted a show. To make use of the media...

He suddenly understood.

He waved at the cameras. "Cut it off! Cut-"

However, it was too late, too late to cut off what was to be seen, as the face of a masked man took the place of the explosions.

That moment would soon be one that the world would never forget.

Because that moment would be the one that will throw the world in an other turmoil. The fight between truth and lies began. Between two kings.

Wearing the same mask as Zero did, however in a pure pure white, a man appeared, with the same gestures, the same majesty, the commanding voice as the hero that appeared so many years ago...

The same as japan's hero, Ze...

"I AM ZERO!"

* * *

Far from the scene of explosions, Lelouch was watching everything from his TV screen. His face was unusually cold and calm. But his mind was already in frenzy.

He chucked.

It's the time to come out from the shadows...

Sooner than expected, but still, it was the right time.

The time has come...

For the World...

Everything...

For the King to move.

He turned to the shadow of a long haired girl.

"Now then. Shall we go...

CC?"

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now up. **Originally written by Keimichi

* * *

**Turn 2: White King, first move**

**Two year ago, 2021 A.T.B, somewhere in the world.**

There was a small town far, far away from the rest of the world. A small, peaceful place, which was quite hard to find. It was a place that wasn't affected by the recent wars of the Chinese federation, neither of the war between the EU and Britannia, and even less by the rebellion. Despite the media, it seemed to be more cut off from the reality of the world, never have really seen the harshness of the war except from on TV. Maybe it was a pure act of fate that in such a place, there was a small pizza shop. The habitants there seemed to appreciate the cooking, so it wasn't unusual to see lots of regular customers, always roaming around to get more deliciously warm goodies. And it was one of the place people would never though to find someone who played a great part in the fate of the world. If one dared to look carefully, the shop had one forever faithful customer, always there every day. A young girl with green hair. She was mostly unnoticeable from the crowd... Well, she would have been if there wasn't an large bird-like symbol on her forehead. Or if she didn't bring this little doll mascot with her at every visit. Her long, flashy green hair didn't help either.

But if the owner of the store knew what was going to happen, he would have cursed his fate even more, since he would soon after lose his faithful customer.

That day was like any other day. After getting her order, she left the shop with her goodies, leaving a happy shop keeper behind, waving a 'come back soon'. The green-haired girl took out the box of freshly made pizza. She felt the warmth of the pizza inside and a gentle smile lightened up her face. She liked the excitation she would always feel before eating her favorite meal. 'The longing would only make it even tastier' she though. She walked down the road, not paying much attention to anything that surrounded her. She was too focused on the pizza for that. Oh, her yummy, yummy, delicious pizza... Well, not that she did ever pay attention to anything except her pizza, she had to admit.

And that's the reason she didn't take notice of the shadow trailing behind until the last moment.

He followed her, quietly, unnoticed, from a distance. He observed her every move, her every stare, her eagerness to go home and eat. He didn't make a move on her. He didn't want to alert her, and even less to draw any attention from the crowd. So he didn't do anything. Not until she turned at an intersection and walked on a quieter road. The caped figure suddenly grabbed her and trailed her off in a dark alley, off the eyes of any possible witness. He didn't want to take any chance. Of course, the green haired girl fought back, thinking that she might have been found, or maybe was kidnapped again by some crazy stalker. Not now, at all times. Not now! She still hasn't eaten her pizza.

But what she saw almost made her drop her pizza. It wasn't the thought that she was kidnapped that shocked her. No. It was the face that stored behind the cape the kidnapper that made her speechless. The familiar face, the one that she never thought she would see again...

"Hey, what the-"she finally said.

Standing in front of her was the very man she had thought dead, years ago. The deep purple eyes that was glaring at her suddenly stirred up an emotion she hadn't felt for so long... She though she had buried it deep inside already, that it wouldn't come back anymore. Her eyes were dry, she knew it, but it felt as if tears were already washing away her face. She had long wished this day would come, the day when she would meet him again. She would have made him immortal, if she didn't knew herself how immortality was too harsh to bear. But now…

"Lelouch..."

"It's been a long time, CC. Where have you been all this time?"

Luckily, she was good at keeping a poker face, even if this time she was close to loosing it. Lelouch didn't seem to have noticed what she was thinking. Quickly regaining her composure, she went back to her usual emotionless self and answered back:

"I return the question. I see that you're alive and well."

Lelouch frowned. "Not that I intended it to be this way."

She snickered. She understood why he's here, why he's alive. It made sense, in a way. She should have known, before all this happened. "You got Charles' Code, don't you?"

"You knew this?" he replied angrily, deepening the frown he already had. _'She knew! All of this! She knew but didn't tell me! Because of her, my plans were almost ruined! She...'_

"Hardly." She cut his thoughts off. It wasn't hard to figure out what the young man was thinking. "I just figured out. That would be the only possible option, since I still got mine."

"I see." He calmed down, disappointed, but somewhat glad that she wasn't hiding any crucial information from him. He trusted her. They were accomplices, after all. However, he had expected a better answer, a trail, anything. Whatever little information he could learn would prove really useful. But she only half confirmed what he had already guessed.

"Well, from what my code tells me, you still have your geass?"

"It seems so."

"Hum, that's weird then." Although her face was more saying that she was expecting it. "Let me see… Maybe it's because you haven't completed the contract with me. Since most geass bearers fulfill the will of the previous code bearer when they take on their geass, they lose their power. I could pretty much say that you stole the code from dear Charles." She begins to laugh.

"As if I would want to steal something like that. Seeing what your code made you would be enough to stop me from ever even wanting a code."

CC, however, knew that he wasn't really saying everything. So instead of continuing their topic, she took out a slice and started to chew on it. Well, part of her just wanted her pizza. She knew she won't get the chance to eat it any time soon if she waited till she got home. Especially with _Lelouch_ here. So she completely ignored Lelouch and just ate. It took a while for the raven haired teen to finally snap off from his thoughts and to notice the pizza she was holding. He preferred not to think about the half empty box lying beside CC. He grinned.

"I see you haven't changed, witch."

"You neither, demon. Or should I say stalker?" she teased.

Lelouch froze. "Sta-stalker? Oh great, now I earn an other title, beside the 'pervert' one you've already pinned on me." He wanted to justify his action, but figured it won't work against CC, it would only make it worse.

"Ah! Don't forget the siscon, too. (Is that even a word?) And soon maybe a lolicon too."

"Dam, you witch."

CC only ignored him, continuing eating her pizza. And they stayed a moment like that, as Lelouch wanted to say something but couldn't resolve to. After a long awkward silence (mostly for Lelouch, as CC didn't seemed to care), Lelouch finally opened his mouth to ask something. But unexpectedly, he was cut off by CC's question.

"So Lelouch, how did you find me?" she asked, not looking away from her food. Still, she had to admit she was a bit curious after all. (But either way, pizza would always be more interesting than Lelouch. Lelouch would never look as colorful or smell as good as a pizza)

"Easy. I simply tracked the credit card I gave you before I 'died'. And you've made good use of it as I can see." He snickered, he remembered how he wasn't surprised to see all of the bills go to a pizza shop.

She ignored his pizza reference.

"Why now, at all times?"

"Huh?", Lelouch muttered, surprised at the question.

"Don't play innocent. If you only wanted to chat, it's weird to come out now at all times. You didn't have any difficulty finding me, so the only reason it took four years, must be because you didn't actually try to find me till now. What are you planning?"

"Let's just say that I do plan to use this new chance, to perfect what I have started. It might be unexpected, but it would be foolish of me to not use this opportunity, right? When the time comes that a new evil would arise, I would be ready. With me out of the game, I can monitor over the whole situation without them knowing. This gives me the same secrecy as when I first started the Black Knights."

"Except that this time, you won't get away with your identity that easily. That face of yours is too scary to forget." The green haired witch snored.

"That won't matter much. Because this time, I have something that can make up for it. This time, I have experience."

He paused for a moment to let the words sink in. And then with a more formal tone, he reached out his hand and asked. "Will you help me again, my witch?"

She finally looked, with her calm golden eyes. They were piercing, they wanted the truth. And they seemed to have found it, because the witch finally broke eye contact and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yes, my warlock. We are accomplice after all."

And then she added: "You must already have something planned, don't you, Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

For all response, he simply smirked.

"You know me well."

Yes. She knew him well.

* * *

**Few hours ago, 2023 A.T.B, New State Pendragon.**

It was a bright and happy day. was shining, the birdies were signing. Mrs. Cloud was freely rowming in the bright blue sky. The flowers were smiling towards miss butterfly. Everything was perfect.

(Yes, you're still reading a CG fic. Seriously.)

Yes, everything seemed so bright, so beautiful; Kallen couldn't help herself to notice while looking towards the morning window of the hotel. She was lying on her bed, barely awake from the alarm she set, hugging her pillow. She didn't even notice that her wet pillow already dried up from last night's crying. She was just too busy thinking about something else. She couldn't help but to hate this beautiful day. It was as if the world itself was enjoying the celebration that was planned in a few hours.

Today, was the fifth anniversary of the death of Lelouch vi Britannia.

She couldn't stop herself of thinking the one that she could never forget: the one person that rivaled, no, surpassed even his brother's place in her heart. Thinking about Lelouch vi Britannia, the enemy of the world. One would wonder why the ace pilot of the Black Knights was so emotionally attached to a dead emperor and most importantly, the evil emperor that made her suffer so much. Only a few ever noticed the true feelings she was keeping under a happy facade, like Ohgi did. However, anyone knew the truth about the emperor's death, which Ohgi obviously didn't, they wouldn't be able to blame her even a bit.

She shook her head. And that's why that day she didn't want to participate at the parade and the ceremony. It already hurt her that Lelouch wad gone. But it hurt even more to know that he would not be remembered as the kind person he really was, but instead as the evil that every person on earth would curse upon. Being Japanese at heart, she knew what pride and honor was worth, how one's reputation was important. Even more important than one's own life. And yet, Lelouch had not even hesitated a single moment to sacrifice for their happiness.

Only the thought that Lelouch would _need_ her to participate made her push away her pillow. She sat up, put on her robe and trailed to the room's private bathroom. She undressed and got in a long, comforting and hot shower. She was glad to be able to take her mind off Lelouch, even for a while, and enjoy the feeling of hot water on her bare skin. She let the sweet sent the strawberry shampoo fill her nose, before washing it away. She continued to breathe the hot steam for a while after finally coming out. She dried her hair with a towel. She then reached and put on her formal black knight uniform, which made her think about Zero, about _Lelouch_ again. She shook the though off and sat in front of the mirror. It was a daily routine that she would to try and practice smiling in front of her mirror. It helped her deal with people after, to don a mask of happiness on her face.

Over the past five years, Kallen had been leading a normal life, or at least as normal the famous ace of the Black knights could be. She had fulfilled her wildest dreams, becoming a professional pilot in the free Japan. She got the life she was fighting for, she didn't need her week sick and girly persona anymore. She was living happily with her mom. She graduated top from Ashford Academy, then went onto university to keep studying on piloting, which was surprising, since she already bested all of the so-called professors there. And now, she was a full pledged Black Knight. She really had everything she wished for. But she still felt empty. And the reason behind was Lelouch.

Lelouch, the one who had been their greatest leader, then their most powerful enemy.

The one person she ever loved.

She felt disgusted. The girl in the mirror made a funny face. Why didn't she realized how she loved him until he was gone? Why did it always happen? Why does she only realize the importance of something until that something fades away? Once again her vision became a blur, as she felt hot drop of tears rushing down her face. She couldn't help but to look at the scattered photos of the past. She sees her whole family before the war, how they were all smiling. Than in the other, there was her and her brother, along with the others of the resistance cell. Half of them are now dead. She then drifted to a photo of the student council. All of them, smiling. Herself, Nina, Rivalz, Suzaku, Milly, Shirley and Lelouch. What would she give to return to those days. She then held the last photo of Lelouch, her love. Her hands tensed over the photo. The face of the teenager came smiling upon her. Not the evil smile that the world would forever remember, but the smile that only those who ever truly knew Lelouch would see. A drop of tears felt on the picture. She quickly wiped it out. She can't have the Lelouch in heaven notice her crying. That wouldn't be what he wanted, after sacrificing so much.

She shut the photo book and got up. She wiped her sad face off and replaced it with her happy again and got out of the hotel room. The Black Knights had reserved the whole floor for their activities. It was rather pretty luxurious, she thought. So Britannian-like, to spend money on this. That's why she didn't like Britannians. She passed a few soldiers who saluted her on sight, that she ignored too busy to try and find one person who was visiting the Black Knights. Zero still held authority over the Black Knights, despite being the Empress' advisor; and at time like this, he would meet them to be sure the coming celebrations would go well. She went to the place where she would likely find him. She knocked on door number 3210, where Zero was given a temporary headquarter for private discussions, and went in when she got her confirmation.

"Report." the metallic voice of Zero boomed from his chair. He was seemingly going over some files.

"Kallen Kozuki, Captain of the Zero Squad, reporting." She answered with respect as she closed the door. Thought that tone soon changed when she was sure no one was listening. "Susaku."

He sighed. "Don't call me that. I am simply Zero now."

Kallen refrained from answering, knowing the conversation would turn sour. She din't hate Suzaku, no they are even friends now, but she still couldn't fogive him for killing Lelouch and take his place.

"You wanted to speak to me?" The mechanical voice asked.

"Yes, I ask permission to deploy the Guren as protection for the upcoming celebration. I suspect an attack."

He shook his head. "No. There's no need for you to be in the Guren."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Don't make me repeat myself."

"But all those terrorist attacks a few weeks ago! And they were repeated and well planned attacks! They will most likely act today again! It's the best time to act and you know it!"

"I know. But we can't do anything. But you are in Britannia. Despite the Empress supporting the Black Knights, the some will still try to find any possible excuse to start an international incident. It's already a miracle that they let me visit here instead of watching over the Empress. The Royal Guards will be taking care of the situation if anything goes wrong. The Knights of the Round will be on guard and having their Knightmares in reach. "

"I get it." She seemed to calm down.

"But I have a feeling that it's not what you wanted to ask today.

'_I want to know the truth about him! And this time, I'll get my answers. Tell me the truth on the day he died! It's been five years already! As Black Knight's ace and as Lelouch's friend, I deserve to know!' _She wanted to ask.

"No, there's nothing else." She answered. She quickly run off, passing a surprised Tamaki. "Sheesh, what's with her? Zero, buddy!-"

Kallen run away. She wanted to ask, but she didn't have the courage. And that's why she left like a coward. She bit her lips to refrain from crying and it seemed to work well, as he tears were dry. She then walked towards the fancy restaurant of the hotel for some fancy breakfast and ignored the admiring gazes that were sent to her. However, she suddenly felt a familiar weird presence, and turned. However, she saw nothing in particular except the shiny looks people's eyes.

And she didn't pay any attention to the brown haired man and the black haired girl that walked away.

* * *

"I never thought you would appear in public without sunglasses and a hat to hide your face." The black haired woman said once they were away from the crowd. Her green eyes looked at her partner and hid an amusing look.

"It's old fashioned to wear a baseball cap and sunglasses. That's like saying 'Hey look, I'm suspicious'. A real looking face mask would do the trick, no? Added with the lens and the wig, no one would be able to recognize us." The brown haired man answered in amusement.

"You're starting to look like a phantom thief."

"Well, it's a skill you have to learn when you are the most famous man in the world."

"Yeah, so you could go on stealing panties in broad daylight and no one would even know."

The man shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment for my skills, and not trying to pin a name that I absolutely have nothing to do with on me."

"Yeah, right." She added with sarcasm. Lelouch's hare- I mean, fanclub isn't a secret to anyone. "But are you sure about this, Lelouch? About letting the enemy move first." The girl gestured, with barely a hint of concern for those who can read her.

"Ssh, don't say my name in public. Last I checked, they didn't have any microphones, but you can't be sure. And of course, the white always moves first, doesn't he?"

"That may be true in chess, but in reality, it's always the one who strike first that gets the advantage, no?"

"Yes, that would be true in other cases. But in this one, that would mean that I reveal myself too soon. I would loose my most important weapon: the element of surprise. Currently, my resources are limited, so I can't afford to gamble them just yet. If I am right, then what the enemy has been planned won't be great enough to be of any real threat." Truth to be told, he simply couldn't do anything but to watch. He lacked resource.

"Hmph, if you say so. But I still think he'll be using the media as a weapon. If anything happens today, it will be known publically. It would be a moral impact for the people."

"Yes, he might be. But using the media is bound happen either I intervene or not. It's better to observe your enemy first, while staying out of the open. Besides, if he doesn't succeed then there won't be any point to come out in the opens for something trivial. I won't rush things." They couldn't afford to rush things. Patience, no matter how much it would hurt, was needed.

"You might say that, but you're still worried for your sister, are you not? That's why we're here, so close to the Black Knights and taking the risk of being discovered. Just admit it, won't you?"

"Oh, just shut up, witch."

* * *

**2023 A.T.B, reconstructed city of Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia.**

"I AM ZERO!" The white Zero claimed

Even if no one could see the expression he wore on his face at that moment, the people watching felt a shiver down their spine. His white cape waving from the wind only gave him an even more god-like look. If one was to describe later on what this new White Zero, he would answer without doubt that he was inspiring, charismatic. Maybe even more than the Zero this white one was based on.

The White Zero took a break to let the information sink in. "I… have always stayed in the shadows, watching the world as it evolves, always watching over it... I have seen many things, death, misery, war... And I was forced to come out, to finally act in the open. Because! Because I saw something terrible that hinders justice!" He waved his hand in a theatrical swing, as if he wanted to show something, as he continued his speech. "I see all these people here, people of all colors, all origins, gathered, and united. I am glad to see this.

However, what they do not know, is the truth. They do not know the true suffering of the sacrificed. They have forgotten all the sorrow, all the pain, all the fear of the deceased people in the wars. They have forgotten what their parents, their children, their friends have suffered. _Forgotten the past. _They have forgotten their past dreams, their past hopes, their past wishes. They have chosen to not face the pain, to forget. Your leaders have rally themselves with their enemies. What for? Is it for peace? NO! They have done it, for profit. All but a bunch of cowards, hiding behind a banner called the UFN, not taking the right decisions for themselves. They bow their heads to each other, smile at each other, while plotting behind, and bribe each other so that everyone can stand at their side in the council. A fake peace based on betrayal and lies!" His sorrowed posture suddenly changed to one of anger. "Is this true peace? Is this true justice? No! This is a lie! All a lie! A lie where people backstab each other with a smile! This is no true peace! This is no true justice!"

"That is why I pass my judgment! This is my punishment, my warning to the world!" The screen quickly shifted from the White Zero to the parliament. Or what was once the Parliament of Britannia. What was left was now mere crumbles, burnt and in pieces, miserable, and barely showing a hint of its former glory. The Royal Guards and the few Black Knights present were trying their best to keep order and while firefighters tried to calm the consuming flames. They seemed secured, but no one was stupid enough to not notice the fear their eyes was showing. The buildings were now in flames, almost completely consumed.

But the destruction of such an important building was not what shocked them. No, what did was the giant Knightmare that emerged from the flames. All eyes were locked on the humanoid machine. Like majestic angel with its pure blue wings ascended from the flames of hell. Its arms were open, as if it was passing a judgment on the poor humans bellow. It was obviously not just a custom frame. No it wasn't, not with its six blue energy wings, and its advanced equipment. The overall machine was skinny and tall, yet it seemed that the all were more than solid enough to put up with other Knightmares double its size. In its back were two unshed twin blades, like a burdening cross. It was what it was: an authentic 10 generation frame. People all around the world stared in awe at it. Because this came into a revelation: with the international ban of mass producing Knightmares, they had forgotten about the danger a single unmatched unit could do. Just like how the Knightmares at the beginning completely obliterated tanks and other machines, this one slaughtered any Royal Guards present. (No Black Knights for obviously political issues)

But the scene was cut off and the view shifted back to the White Zero. "It pains me to say this, but for the sake of the true peace, even if it needs to pile up a mountain of bodies, I will prevail!" The white Zero suddenly pulled his right hand out of his cape and gave his hand. "So join me! Together, we can purge the world! Purge the world from its lies, to not forget the forgotten, to live on the will of the dead! WE WILL BRING JUSTCIE!"

* * *

Lelouch looked at the scene and his face turned into a deep frown. "This is bad. This is worse than I thought."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and no thinking that i stole it because I've adopted this story from the orignal author


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up **Originally written by Keimichi

* * *

**Turn 3: Mystery**

.

**2023 A.T.B, inside the Parliament, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia.**

He suddenly understood.

He waved at the cameras.

"Cut it off! Cut-" However it was too late. From over the giant screen outside the building, the face of a white masked man appeared. He had the same expressionless face as his black counterpart: the same inhuman… no, Godlike mask. Though from where he was, Suzaku couldn't see it, the voice, however, he heard it loud and clear.

.

_"I AM ZERO!"_

.

Under his mask, Suzaku gritted his teeth. A new enemy has appeared. Yes. It had to be an enemy: what other reason would they attack the Empress and the UFN?

He adverted his concentration else where. His first priority was to secure the empress, no matter what the cost. He had promised Lelouch he would look after her, and he won't break his promise.

"Su- I mean, Zero?" the girl behind him started a bit hesitantly, asking silently what he was going to do.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. We will get you somewhere safe."

.

* * *

.

**Outside, near the Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon**

All over the cities, the armed forces has been informed that a mysterious Knightmare appeared. The way it looked was unlike what was ever seen. An unknown prototype. A tenth generation Knightmare frame.

The first squad to be present faced the Knightmare in a strait line. The team was composed with eleven Vincents and one Vincent Ward, which was obviously the leader, all painted in the colors of the Royal Guards. One Knightmare against so many would be an easy one sided fight. And it was true. For the 10th generation Knightmare that is.

A voice announced in an open channel, "You dared to attack Her Majesty and the UFN council on such a holy day! Surrender now and by Her Majesty's mercy, will be granted a chance to live!"

However, the mysterious white Knightmare didn't answer at all. Instead, without any noticeable efforts, the Knightmare jumped from within the flames and reduced the space between the squad and itself. The group tried to stop it by firing their Needle Blazers, but was deflected by a strange blue shield. The angelic Knightmare landed on its knee and withdrew its double blades, which started to glow a mystifying blue, and cut in half the first Knightmare. The cut was so clean, that the Knightmare continued to move for a moment, before it split in two, and showing the stupefied pilot inside who just barely avoided death.

The 10th generation frame was then attacked by a slash harkens from his left, which he immediately dodged before giving it the same fate as the first attacker. Seeing this, the Vincents backed down, before attacking again in a new formation.

"Delta formation!" the commander ordered to his subordinates.

"Yes, my lord!" they answered in chorus.

They surrounded the 10th gen frame and launched their slash harkens all at the same time, making it difficult to doge every at the same time. To make it harder, the leader jumped and attacked from the top.

However, they were surprised when the angelic Knightmare suddenly fired one of its own slash harkens towards the one jumping on him. It was even more surprising when the 10th generation frame used the Vincent Ward as a pivoting point and hoisted itself away from its enemies. Benefiting from the momentary surprise, the angelic frame made a physic defying move as it suddenly seemed to disappear and reappeared when it sliced half of the Knightmares. Seeing this, one of the Vincent charged with its VARIS sword, but again was deflected by the glowing blue shield. The Knightmare replied with its double swords again. The four left were now not so obviously panicking. They had good Knightmares and yet, this new frame seemed very much better, so easily reacting to their moves. An other one got its limbs cut, before the pilot decided to make his Vincent explode and ejecting. Of course, this didn't seem to have done much damage. Only three Knightmares left.

.

* * *

.

**Inside the Parliament, Pendragon, Britannia. **

_"...see all these people here, people of all colors, all origins, gathered, and united."_

Yes, united. That was what they were here for. To be together! However, this white impostor claimed it to be a lie! If it was possible, he would kick this person for spitting on the world that Lelouch and Euphie wished for.

They were now both off the stage. Suzaku was carrying Nunally in his arms, running away and shielding her at the same time. Running while carrying something was no hard task for his stamina, but it was difficult when you're trying to protect a girl. He eyed at Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, who was organizing the evacuation. When he saw him, he gave him a nod which told to secure the Empress, while the other 'less important people' (like other random diplomats and non UFN members that still attended) were being evacuated through the front door. They were the last of them, trailing behind the other UFN participants that were running out like crazy. Zero could only give a grunt of annoyance to the representatives. Suzaku was a soldier so he didn't really like disorganized situations.

"Quick, sir!"

Suzaku ran off inside the 'secret passage' a small hall that was made for these special times where you needed to escape. Thought it was more like 'emergency exit', since it was in no way a secret.

The Japanese man ran as fast as he could while protecting his Empress in his arms. He was the shield that protected her from the pieces of the ceiling that were falling on him oh-so-often now. But he didn't care. Her safety was above his.

Just as he was about to reach the end, as he saw the broad day light from a distance, an other BOOM happened this time right above them. Rocks and debris multiplied and came crashing on them. The source of light was being cut off and they will be buried if they didn't act. But even that few seconds were cut short, as a large portion of the cement ceiling broke down and headed right on them. Time slowed down for both of them. Guards shouted in the background, and explosions echoed. Even Nunally let out a crying shout. But Suzaku didn't hear them. He didn't hear anything.

Only a single word rang in his head, as red rings surrounded his eyes.

_**LIVE!**_

.

* * *

.

**Outside, near the Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon**

It was a one side slaughter. Only one Knightmare was left to fight the enemy.

One Vincent ward against a tenth generation Knightmare.

Earnestine Clinton gritted his teeth as all of his men were out of action. He knew he didn't stand a chance but he had to try. He would hold off for them to get here, whatever the cost. He closed his eyes and muttered some sort of prayer. He had to get out of this alive, for the sake of his wife and his two children. Then, he charged towards the enemy frame with all his will. The enemy's twin blades were facing him now; there was no way to evade it. Time seemed to slow down, as his life flashed before his eyes. However, luck was on his side for once.

They had reinforcements.

Three squad of Knightmare bearing the same colors came to his rescue, and fired at the enemy. This stopped from harming the Vincent Ward.

"Are you alright, Lord Clinton, sir?" asked one of the newly arrived commanders on a private channel.

Lord Earnestine Clinton, the one who was piloting the Vincent Ward, was glad to see reinforcements coming. He knew one squad alone was no match for that 10th generation frame, yet alone one single damaged Vincent Ward. Actually, he doubted that that three more squad would make any difference. But that was not what mattered. The only thing need to do was to survive and to buy enough time for the Knights of the Rounds to get there. It would take a while, since none of the Rounds had duties with their Knightmare that day, since they had to attend the official ceremony and parade, and thus it would take time for them to arrive.

"Yes, I am, Lord McDivitt," he greeted with a sigh. "Be careful, this Knightmare is unusually fast, even if it really is a 10th generation one."

"We will be." Lord Neil McDivitt confirmed, before switching over an other channel so all of their troops could hear.

"Alright! The enemy is an unknown Knightmare, probably a 10th generation frame. Its capacities and weapons are still unknown, so be prepared for any kind of attacks. Be prepared. We will aim to destroy. However, our main priority is to hold on until Her Majesty's Knights of the Round arrive! Do not engage in single combat! Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

At this, the enemy Knightmare already began to move again. The first squad came into a V formation against it, trying again to fire at the enemy unit. The white Knightmare dodged this and counterattacked with its own riffle. The team broke formation and advanced towards it. At this same moment, an other squad of Vincents profited of the moment the 10th gen frame was occupied to strike from behind. Quickly realizing the diversion, it spun its land spinners towards the right, and struck a Vincent that showed an opening. The pilot ejected before the Knightmare exploded.

Obviously, the squad that was just half destroyed was in no way to fight: having lost all of their members except one, they couldn't assemble into a right formation, so would only be a hindrance to the operation. But that didn't mean they couldn't assist from afar and profit from small openings.

"He's heading for point 6E! Team Alpha! Head towards point 7E. Strike when he reaches there!" shouted the voice on Lord Clinton's radio. He had his Knightmare a bit further from the battle, as if he was watching everything. "Team Bravo, push him towards point C9 after Team Alpha strikes!"

Team Alpha obeyed and stroke. However, the Knightmare proved tougher than they thought. It remained unscratched. The 10th gen frame jumped back as one of the Vincents shed its VARIS sword and pared the strike with its own double blades. The Vincent's teammates supported him by firing shots all around, making the enemy evade again. It served its purpose, as team Bravo pushed it towards the intended point.

"Team Charlie! Strike the floor on C9! Now!"

The squads aimed at it with their riffle and a rain of shots was fired, causing the floor to collapse, taking the Knightmare that was standing there with it.

.

* * *

.

"Now, I call check," Lelouch said, as he firmly put down the black king piece on his table. He smirked at the shiny little IFF signals on the screen.

.

* * *

.

**Outside the Parliament, Pendragon, Britannia.**

.  
_"This is no true justice!"_

.

_'Then what is justice?'_ he screamed internally, after regaining his self-conciousness. He was painting hard after the almost impossible stunt he just pulled off as his 'live-on geass' was activated. The geass had calmed down after he dodged the explosion with Nunally in his arms. They were both fine, and Nunally even almostl unharmed except maybe a few scratch.

They were now outside, a bit away from the explosions, out off harm. He should be relieved about Nunally being safe, but at the moment, the only thing in his mind was 'Zero'. They could now clearly see the big screen and the white figure that was speaking.

He could already see the Knightmares from far.

.

* * *

.

**Outside, near the Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon**

For a moment, the field was completely silent, something that contrasted highly from just a few seconds ago, as the guards waited to see the result of their battle. As the dust cleared, they were awed at the result. Not even a single scratch could be seen on their enemy. It still stood there with all its majesty. Had it acted now and then, it would be able to catch them completely off-guard. And yet, their enemy flew away, retreated from the battle. It took them a moment to understand why.

The Knights of the Round.

Three Knights of the Round came flying towards them and chased the white killing machine. Even if they only had 9th generation frames, their skills will be on pair with him. They would be able to destroy or capture the enemy.

Seeing even more reinforcement coming in, the enemy seemed wanting to retreat. Noticing this, the royal guards acted. However, to their surprise, before anyone could order either retreat or pursue, the angelic Knightmare turned towards them once again.

It looked as it emerged from the flames that was now in place of what was previously named the Parliament of Britannia. To the UFN that had evacuated outside, it was really as such an archangel had descended from the heavens to pass on judgment.

It was now high in the air, its six energy wings spread from behind, forming an arc behind its back. The wings emitted a bold and strong blue light. The light grew stronger and stronger, until the contour of the Knightmare was barely visible in the bold light.

_"…So join me! Together, we can purge the world! Purge the world from its lies, to not forget the forgotten, to live on the will of the dead!"_

.

"That's-" was all Lord McDivitt managed to say, before millions upon millions of particles of light exploded in a sphere.

.

_"WE WILL BRING JUSTICE!"_

.

.

.

**And then everything went off.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_"… been five hours since the explosion on the Parliament of Britannia, where the UFN was holding an event on the fifth anniversary of Lelouch Vi Britannia's death. There's been no news currently on the incident. We have been unable to contact anyone near the area of the attack. We have yet to confirm the safety of all the UFN members present during the attack..."_

"Dam it."

The raven haired boy cursed again, as he turned away from the TV. He was so concentrated that he didn't even yell at the green haired girl that was only oversized wearing a shirt-his shirt- that was eating a slice of pizza on his bed, as always.

There had been no real news on it since the bright explosion he had seen in that battle. Even he wasn't sure about what happened. Everything inside 1 km radius of the explosion was off. No communication or anything passed through that area. It's like there was a rift in space, or a hole in that place.

_Like it was wiped out by the Fleyja._

He was lucky that the hotel that they stayed in wasn't inside that radius. But he was worried to death about them. About Nunally. There was no news on them. He himself can't even get out from his room (for obvious reasons like avoiding attention and not getting discovered as the demon emperor even if he did have his face mask on).

And thus, since he couldn't get information on it from the public, he did the only other thing that could het him such information: he hacked into the highly confidential BK database.

He gasped at the sight the ever-growing number on the screen that indicated the numbers of victims.

He closed his eyes, unsure how to react on it.

**8 059 people.**

At the same time, in the background, the voice of the random reporter rang again. _"We have breaking news! We have just received a brief report on the-"_

He laughed.

.

* * *

**.**

**Half an hour later, in a building near the parliament incident, Pendragon.**

Suzaku Kururugi stared dumbly from behind his mask.

"What's this?" he asked, raising a demanding eyebrow inside his mask.

"This seems to be a report we received a few days ago, sir. Someone leaked the information of a possible attack."

_'An information leaker? How did someone get hold of such information? Even the Black Knights didn't know of anything. We only halfway suspected a possibility, based on assumptions and theories.'_

"Why weren't I warned about this?"

The Black Knight cowered as his superior snapped.

"We... didn't deem it necessary, sir."

"And why's that?"

"Because... it was on a forum of some sorts, so we deemed it as one of those jokes, like all the others we see usually."

_'On a forum?'_ Suzaku thought. "I want to know the exact details of the information. I want to know who leaked it and from where. Get it done before the meeting in two hours."

"Ye-yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

The poor soldier quickly exited the room. Suzaku closed his eyes for a moment and tried to arrange the information in his brain. It has been almost half a day since the incident at the bitannian parliament. The worth was that they now tell him the incident might have been prevented.

It all happened so fast for him to grasp the entire situation clearly. But one thing he was sure: this white Zero was a treat.

With only one single Knightmare, he struck their army to the core. One kilometer radius of equipment jam. Every single electronic and sakuradite based machines went off. Even till now, no one seemed robe able to repair anything.

The numbers jumped from his papers. Thought it wasn't too accurate, it was still a decent one. The big 8 059 was bright and clear.

8 059 people.

8 059 injured.

**And no casualties.**

Zero nearly lost his helmet when seeing this. He had been sure that lots people died from it. But from his reports, it seemed that the whole incident had no casualties. Make that lots of injured, but better off injured than dead. He was surprised when this came in, because it was clear that whoever planned this could have all those present at the Parliament killed if he wanted to. Either it was really an act of mercy or that wannabe was mocking them. Well, at least they are all alive. As the leader of the Black Knights, it was his job to make sure that none of the representatives were dead or missing. Luckily, none did.

If he could use the word luckily.

Because he knew this wasn't a matter of luck. It was as if everything was neatly timed. The enemy made sure there were no casualties. A pacifist? He doubted. No, it was a show. Everything had been a show.

There was a big problem now that this was made public. (News was released to public just moments ago) The white Zero had made quite a speech, he had to admit. There had been no public manifestation, but there was no doubt that it had made its impact. People still had hate buried in their heart, and the speech stirred it up. Even five years after the Zero Requiem, some people just couldn't move on. They were happy about the peace, but how can one be at peace when everyone you wanted to share the peace with was now gone? It had been a truth of the Zero Requiem, both he and Lelouch knew, but he didn't think that would be the one point their newest enemy would attack. Vengeance was a vicious circle. Now that this circle was again triggered, he would have to do everything he could to stop them. The whole 'no causalities' thing would have even more people gain his support.

The memories of the whole event still flashed in his mind.

**-Flash back-**  
_The sky was illuminated by a huge flash of light.  
'Those cowards! A bomb!' he gasped. 'Is this an other Fleyja bomb? That would mean millions of casualties! That bastard!' But it was top late._

_"I'm sorry; I've failed you, Lelouch."_

_He closed his eyes as he waited for death. But it never came._

_The blue light died down. His eyes slowly adjusted from the light of the explosion, something that his helmet helped, being equipped with advanced light adjustment system. He looked around. People all over were all frozen in their place, eyes wide from shock. No doubt they all thought they were going to die like he did._

_But he was alive. They all were.  
'What? Not a Fleyja bomb? Then what is...'_

_Then he saw it. He saw the reason behind the bomb, it was not just a flashy light, it had some purposes, devastating puposes. _

_Some of Knightmares stood still, while light electric bolts flayed around now and then. Other crashed down. There was a stunned silence from those who were present, not knowing what happened. No a single city noise, not a single hum of the machines were heard._

_It took a while before their brains proceeded to catch on what happened: none of the machines were working. From Knightmares to communication devices such as cellphones, or even cars. Every kind of electricity based and Sakuradite based ones were neutralized._

_And the White Knightmare was nowhere to be seen._

**-End-**_  
_  
That was why that Knightmare was scary. Not for its speed, not for its various fighting equipment, nor anything else. It was that flashing bomb-like weapon that neutralized all the machines. Had the enemy wanted to act, it would be the perfect opening to strike.

He had no doubt that that thing could wipe out an entire army. But the Knightmare itself was not what was scary: no matter what they would still have the numbers. Now what they needed to know, was the enemy they were facing. The question was: where did this White Zero guy get his funding, his support? He knew that many countries still hold a grudge towards Britannia, even if they didn't show it publically. It takes no genius to know that old hate didn't just fade away. They were just giving Britannia a chance to redeem itself, and they did so because the gentleness of the current Empress. But if they were given a chance, some would strike back for sure: either for revenge for what Britannia did in the past, or for the glory of dominating the Empire that formerly occupied one third of the world. And thus, it would be logical for one of them, if not, for _many_ of them, to be funding Shiro. But who would also hurt the UFN? Yes, the UFN had been present in the incident. Even if many were still against Britannia; only a few -if not, _none_\- wanted the UFN to crumble. It was just too beneficial for a country to have the world as an ally. That was specially the case for the smallest countries, which were more fighting for their survival than to gamble on an impossible strike like this one, so it eliminated most of them. That would leave the EU, the Chinese Federation and Australia. The EU was against the UFN at the beginning and only recently did it join, when a bit more than half of the countries in the EU voted in favor. Then, there was the Chinese Federation, which was starting to regain the glory after the crumbling five years ago. Zero knew that the Empress and her faithful general were in for peace, but it was not guaranteed that all of her subjects were. And finally: Australia, the only country that hadn't been affected by the world-wide war. And one of the countries that didn't join the UFN. That country was a mystery in itself, being isolated from the world. And that was what made them dangerous.

Of course, there was also the possibility that White Zero was a lone terrorist. That he didn't have a backup, only a few Knightmares and a few men. If that was the case, then the 10th generation Knightmare frame was the most dangerous part of it. Yes, setting all other problems aside, like who was funding the project, it was that special ability of this Knightmare that was frightening. He needed to find a counter measure for it.

And he knew the perfect person for the job. He picked up his phone.

"Rakshata... Yes, I would like to see you after the meeting... Yes, the bomb... And I would also like to know if there's any way a Knightmare can vanish from the eyes of hundreds of people..."

.

* * *

.

**Two hours later, Black Knights internal meeting**

The meetings of the Black Knights took place over a rounded table. A total of six people attended it. They were all influential people in the Black Knights. There was Kaguya Sumeragi, the chairman if the UFN, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the second in command of the Black Knights, Li Xingke and Kaname Oghi, who were 'honorary' members of the Black Knights, and of course, Zero. Zero held a weird position in the BK organization. Because he was Empress Nunally's advisor and body guard, he wasn't a full pledged leader. As an excuse for being with Britannia, he explained that Britannia's Empress asked his guidance so she could rule in peace. Schneizel el Britannia, was also present, standing behind, at Zero's right. He was Zero's personal advisor, a position that most of them questioned, since Zero and the prince were former mortal enemies, but then again, it was no surprise to them because they suspected that this Zero wasn't as good as the previous one.

**(N/A: No character description. Assuming that none has really changed, except for being older)**

"We have no information or what so ever on this new Zero," Li Xingke stated. "The research team have been looking for any possible trace of the mysterious frame, but we have found none."

"Have they checked the underground irrigation?" inquired Kaguya Sumeragi.

"Yes, but without luck. He hasn't left any kind of trail. Not even a single trace. It's as if he teleported."

"It should be nearly impossible for it to just disappear in thin air!" said Kaname Ohgi. "Not with the hundreds of eyes watching it! Thought our eyes might have been focusing elsewhere, at least one or two people should have seen it!" The Japanese man was very useful in these meetings. He knew the job he had in these meetings was 'to state the obvious'. Not that he was stupid, not at all. But there just has to be one person who does it, when no one of the 'super-duper-badass-intelligent-elite team' does. He was also the most timid and cautious one, but then again, he was just a teacher in the beginning.

"But he's done it. I don't know how, but he's pulled it off. Under the eyes of hundreds of people," Kyoshiro Tohdoh sighed. Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh was usually the one in command in the Black Knights, as Zero's was more often by Nunally vi Britannia's side. Only in important situations like the one today, would Zero come back to the BK.

"I'm worried about the treat this new Zero may represent," the Chinese general said.

"Why would someone use the same name and mask as Zero? It's clearly an insult to Zero's name," asked Ohgi.

"No, I doubt it is an insult," said Tohdoh. "It's more like he's borrowing Zero's name and fame. He seeks attention. The World is interested in what he is doing; with that costume and that name he has attracted enough attention. Added with the new weapon he posses, it makes people treat him seriously."

"Not that I wish it happened otherwise, but not making a single casualty doesn't scare people. He's been looked upon like a joke," said the prime minister of Japan.

"Don't forget Zero was seen as a joke when he first started too," the Chinese Black Knight answered.

"Yes, I know that," regretted the former resistance member with a darker tone, as the memories of Zero's old days rushed in his mind.

Tohdoh frowned. "I say it's more like a show of power. He's saying 'I can win this without a single drop of blood being shed'. He has enough skill to do that means he is powerful. He would be less frightening if he did kill people."

He continued, "Not only that. He claims to also be an ally of justice. If he makes no causalities, then it's just going to prove it right. He can gain supports from both the scared, who will be afraid of his unknown powers, and the pacifists, who might would approve of his ways of dealing, or at least they won't see him as an enemy. Of course, that is excluding all the avengers who would love to get a bite of Britannia."

"So in other words..." Ohgi whispered.

"...he's treating us like kids," Xingke finished. "Like nothing more but some flies that are roaming around."

"More like stepping stones, but yes, that's it," Tohdoh said.

"Maybe, but at least there are no casualties..." Oghi assured.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean anything yet."

"But..."

"Even if he did nothing till now, there's no guarantee that he won't use any dirty methods or start killing," Kaguya answered in the other's place. "By then, those who choose to not act won't have enough power to oppose him. Even the pacifist will bow down to him in fear."

"Then all we have to do is to act before he does more harm," Xingke responded firmly. "Before he gets more chance to prove he's more than just show."

"But how?" Kaguya mused out loud. "We don't even have a clue about where the Knightmare comes from."

"There's not many people in the world that could afford such a technology," the Chinese man pointed out. "What's surprising is that he managed to develop a tenth generation frame before us. To do so he would have very talented scientists to look over it."

The Japanese Colonel shook his head. "No, it's already been five years since the first 9th generation frames came out. No doubt, he would have time to build it, even if he didn't have people as talented as Lloyd Asplund and Rakshata Chawla. The only reason we don't have more advanced Knightmares is due to the international ban of further researching on battle-type Knightmares."

"Then that widens the numbers of people who are possibly involved in this," sighed Xingke as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, many countries could be behind this," the girl confirmed. "It's not surprising to find those who still seek war despite everything that happened."

"If that is true then this new Zero isn't the real treat. We might be facing an entire set of countries or a well-organized group, not just one person. He must be a spoke man if some sorts."

"No. Whoever this is, I get a feeling that he isn't just a spoke person. His tone was more that of a leader than just some politician. He reminds me if the first Zero," said Tohdoh as his sharp intuition kicked in.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment.

"The first Zero is dead," Ohgi spat. "Whoever this one is doesn't have any link with the one we knew."

"Enough of that." Zero commanded in a firm voice, speeking for the first timebin the meeting. This caused everyone in the room to stop and to stared at the masked vigilante. The Second Zero wasn't someone who liked to speak. He preferred actions to words. "Yes, I agree. I believe that Shiro is at least a high ranking member if we really are facing an organization."

"Shiro? Ah... White..." Tohdoh quirked a brow, then came into realization.

"Yes, that's the name that the public is now calling the White Zero, to avoid confusion," the chairman of the UFN smiled.

"Ah... Not a very creative name, I should say," the Colonel chuckled.

"I think it's a fitting name! They're already using it on the Internet instead of 'the White Zero'!" said Kaguya with a glee.

"That reminds me..." Zero trailed off, as he took off a document from under his cape. "We might have someone who has a lead."

Everyone eyed him closely when he pulled out from under his cape, a document of some sort. He paused for a moment as if to review the information on it again before continuing, "I have received a report on someone posting on the Internet about the attack."

"A coincidence?" the prime minister of USJ stated, more than asked.

"That's what I thought too. But upon seeing this, I hardly doubt it," the masked man replied, as he handed down the said-file. "This one was described in some accurate details. Such as the exact location, the approximate time, the number of enemy Knightmares involved. The post time was almost a week ago, on a small Black Knights fan site."

The papers were passed from hand to hand.

"Interesting," smiled Li Xingke.

Zero noticed their eyes open up a little wider and laughed inwardly at this. He himself was surprised to have found such a good piece of information. They were lucky to have gotten a lead soon after that incident.

Upon reviewing the document when it ended in his hands, Kyodhiro Tohdoh chuckled slightly. "So... if this is not s fluke, then it could either be information leak, or someone is helping us."

"Or, it could be a trap," said Ohgi, who was always the most cautious man of the group.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh closed his eyes for a moment, and then reached his conclusion, "I believe there are four most possible reasons. One: someone from the inside the organization leaked this information. Either spy or a traitor."

"I doubt this is likely," continued Li Xingke. "It is a possibility we should consider. But if it is true, then the organization has to be big enough to allow a spy or a traitor."

"Two, the other possibility, is that we have an unknown benefactor that's helping us, someone who knows more on this than we do. He's either leaking information so that someone can help, or it is a message left to a specific organization or an accomplice."

"Oh! Than we are lucky!" exclaimed Kaguya with an obvious glee. This made the others shook their heads with a small smile, before Tohdoh continued,

"Three, like Oghi said, this can be a trap that the enemy left out for us and he is waiting for us to take the bait. Professionals usually don't just leave information lying around. I won't be surprised if not a single trace could be found. I believe you won't be able whoever posted it. If he really is in this, then he wouldn't have allowed it to simply happen. And if he is traced, I doubt it might be on purpose. It could all be a trap to lure us out. Or this can be a provocation. The enemy is daring us to act."

They all nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do?"

"I suggest to wait and observe the activities of this person. We do not want to alert whoever he is. If the information he holds on is accurate, then we will capture him. If not, then we will have evaded a trap."

They all agreed.

Zero just stayed silent. _'Somehow, I get a familiar feeling from this Zero... He's too familiar... Right, Lelouch?'_

.

* * *

.

The meetings ended without much incident. Even if not very far ahead, they at least got some clue in this Shiro Zero case. Maybe not directly, but they might be able to find that someone who was involved in all of this.

He entered in deep thoughts as he walked in the corridors that led to his personnel dorms. It was the place he usually stays when he was with the Black Knights. His personal headquarters in the base. It had heavy security, many different kind of locks, that included fingerprint scans, weight scan, complicated coded locks and even a few that needed to be opened with keys in a specific order. Zero would almost laugh at the absurd security if it didn't also help to keep his identity safe.

As he walked and mused, he failed to notice the person who trailed behind him, following his steps. He almost jumped when he heard the voice of that person extremely close behind. He turned to see a tall blond man bowing respectfully at him.

"Master Zero."

"Ah, it's you, prince Schneizel."

"What do you think of the meeting?"

"It was as expected," the prince stated simply with his trademark pokerface.

Since the death of the Demon Emperor, Schneizel had been following Zero around like a devoted pawn, to many people's surprise. The second prince was more a leader, a king, not some kind of mindless minion. But Lelouch had geassed him into a complete slave that followed Zero wherever they went. But of course, that helped the second Zero, who was... well, a blockhead compared to the previous Zero. So he often used Schneizel's advices, and it worked out well. The Japanese man sometimes wondered who was 'the master' here, despite being called 'master Zero'. And if course, here it would be like a prince demanding to know if his subordinate's meeting went well. That is, if he didn't know better. Lelouch had cast his geass on his older brother to make him a slave bound to Zero. Schneizel often gave him the feeling that he was the one in control. But that, he reasoned, was just in Schneizel's nature.

"Was there any important progress in my absence?" the masked man asked.

"Not much. We still haven't traced the one who hacked in our database."

"Untraceable, huh?" he whispered to himself. "Not only did he hack in it... So the enemy knows our moves. That would be dangerous."

"Also, Her Majesty request to know when you'll be returning."

"Ah... Yes, tell her I'll be visiting tomorrow. The situation on hand might take some time, so I won't be with her for a while."

"Yes, master Zero." The Britannian prince bowed respectfully, before turning and leaving the masked man to his duties.

'So who are you, White Ze-, no, Shiro? What do you hope to achieve?'

The white prince walked back in the shadows. And no one saw the same passive and smiling face he was wearing, with the same unreadable expression he always bore.

* * *

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is now up **Originally written by Keimichi

* * *

**Turn 04: The calm before the storm**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

_"My lord. Are... you sure we should be doing this?"_

_"Are you doubting my decisions? My heart is invaded by sadness upon those words! Please, at least give me the benefit of a doubt when I say it's for the best."_

_"No... No, my lord! B...but... Is it wise to provoke the Black Knights like this?"_

_"(Chuckle) Yed, trust me on this, my loyal knight. It will be fine. If I predicted well, then everything will go according to the plan. The name of Zero has its benefits... (chuckle) ... Besides, it holds, for me... sentimental value as well."_

* * *

**A week after the attack on the Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia. **

**Kallen's POV**

I didn't even bother to undress myself as I dropped myself in the bed if my hotel room. I snuggled myself inside the soft covers of the bed. One never truly appreciate the comfort of such a bed unless you're tired like I was. It has been a tiring day, just like the past few days had been.

It had been roughly a week since the White —no, I refuse to call him that! He dares taint the name that Lelouch created! No, he's only _Shiro_— had made his first public appearance. Since then, we haven't got news of anything he is planning. Some people had started saying that he was an other joker. Though the work I had to do after his appearance said other wise. As a senior member of the Black Knights, I had to help clean up after the mess. That had been a whole busy week for me, not only there were investigations, but there was also things fix. After all, a whole one kilometer radius of broken machines in the middle of a metropolis like Pendragon was a pain in the ass. If we ever catch Shiro, I'll make sure personally that he gets skinned alive for the work I had to do.

The whole event had been annoying. Much as I didn't like to attend the celebrations of his death, I didn't like people disturb the peace he fought so hard for. Acting on the anniversary of his death was an insult to his legacy, something I'm not ready forgive. Or forget.

But I have to admit the whole incident took my mind of him, even if it was only a brief moment.

To make it simple, I was lucky to have not brought my Guren with me, and thus it remained functional, spared by the white sphere that destroyed everything electrical or sakuradite-based. Thought I couldn't say the say for Gino and his fellow Rounds, who had been sent over to help by Nuna- ... by Her Majesty Nunally. The blond guy had been hurting my ears all day... Well, at least half a day, since the problem was solved when I punched him in the stomach, thought I don't know how long it will last until he comes to flirt with me again. As much as I don't believe in those jokes on blonds being stupid (it's impossible to say that they can be dumb in anyway when you have a blond devil named Milly scheming around), I would make an exception for that guy. I always wondered how he even got in the Knights of the Rounds, which were supposed to be elites. Anyway, back to the main subject. Like I said, the radius where the explosion happened was experiencing a major problem: none the machines are working. Everything from the smallest of tracking devices, to Knightmare frames and even the trains, everything that was in that exact one kilometer radius just went dead. And from what I heard, we know exactly what happened.

A Gefjun disturber.

To say the least, it was interesting. Only half a day after the incident, Rakshata was already on scene. It took a day for her to understand what it was. Zero had asked a report on it, and I was present when she explained the whole thing to us senior members.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"A Gefjun disturber?" Zero asked._

_"Yes, Zero boy," the Indian woman replied as she waved her pipe playfully. "Like the one my team made years ago. Thought this one is much more interesting."_

_Zero raised a brow inside his mask, as the other members waited for the rest of the story._

_"As I'm sure you saw, this one does not need any sort of previous installment to activate a field."_

_"Is that so. How does it work?"_

_"Well, the original Gefjun disturber field made by my team needed to be placed around the targeted area. They act as corner stones that delimitate the borders of the space the disturber covers. In other words, it's a internal-working field. However, the new disturber is different from both the Gefjun disturber and the Gefjun net. It's not limited by multiple corners, but instead, the field is emitted from a center point and expands in a circular motion, like how a bomb explodes. It doesn't seem to have a range limit other than the lack if energy."_

_"I though the new generation knightmares had been equipped with Gefjun countermeasures," Zero pointed out, thought more as a question than a statement._

_"Well, I said it resembled the Gefjun net in theory. The actual bomb that was unleashed wasn't exactly like the ones I made. It works by a slightly different basis: not only chemical disturbance, but it also overloads electrical circuits. That's why only it affects sakuradite-based equipment, electric devices are also made unusable. And all orbits effects are permanent, unlike the Gefjun net, who only works as long it's activated."_

_Kallen visibly snapped at this. "What? But that's hell! We'll be in mercy of that dam thing!"_

_Zero mused for a while, before asking, "If that's true, then it's a big problem for us... How long will it take to fund a counter measure?"_

_"Don't know that one yet," sighed the Indian woman. "It's more complicated on paper than in theory. And after that it will take some time to build."_

_"I see. Then I'll have Lloyd Asplund help you out."_

_Before Rakshata could even reply, Zero gestured to the rest of the senior members, who had been listening the whole time, to follow him out side. As the door of the lab closed, they heard a certain scientific scream something about 'annoying Earl' and 'stupid pudding'._

* * *

It's been five days since then and the Gefjun bomb, as it had been dubbed, is still an unsolved problem. Rakshata had still not found anything that could actually help her develop a counter-measure. Thought, truth to be told, it must be difficult to find one when you have nothing physical to work with. She had pressured us to find anything that could have come from the explosion: debris, pieces of metal, anything. Exactly as she had predicted, but still hopped she was wrong about. It seemed that the whole thing had been emitted from that monstrously angelic Knightmare. A beam if some sort.

On the bright side, we had discovered that the machines, that enters the area after the explosion ends, are not affected by the Gefjun bomb. And thus, we were able to get things working again by shipping and replacing the devices. It also means something else, that unlike the Gefjun net, it doesn't last longer than a few seconds (as long as the explosion itself). That means that if we manage to get out the affected area before it reaches our Knightmare, then we will be able to come back a few seconds later to help those who were disabled. Or at least that's what Rakshata had said.

Call it the good news in the bad ones.

I turned in my bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable from laying on a sore back.

Suddenly, a music rang in the room. I almost jolted when I heard it, but calmed down when I realized it was my cellphone. Only Gino would call at such a late hour! Grumbling, I was so tempted to ignore it, but decided against it as screaming into that idiot blond's ears would be so, so much more fun.

With a swift movement I flipped the device open and spoke, "Gino, why are you calling in so late again? Haven't I told you to not call? I told you I'm not going on a date with you, we have wo-"

A chuckle.

I blinked a few times, surprised by Gino's reaction. Gino never chuckle like that, unless something's wrong with his head! The Gino I know would laugh half heartily and-

"You're not Gino. Who is this," I demanded, narrowing my eyes. As a response, the mysterious caller only chuckled more. What's so amusing about my question? I quickly glanced at the caller ID and found it to be marked as 'unknown'.

"You're right, I am not Sir Welinburg. As for your question, I am simply a friend that's concerned about your well being."

"Bullshit! Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled at the phone.

"Still as rash as ever, huh, miss Stadfield," the voice chuckled while the said red head blushed at the comment. "It's rude to interrupt when someone else is talking."

"Shu-Shut up!" I blurted. "And my name is Kallen KOZUKI. Answer my question!"

The voice only laughed more, which annoyed me even more. However, I was alerted once more when the mysterious caller became serious all the sudden and said, "It's better for you to be careful of what's happening, Kallen. Things aren't that simple anymore. I don't think things are going to return to what they are. The peace is broken once again. Be prepared, because we are going to need your help. And be careful, seems White's side also has it. That's all can say now. We will speak again soon."

"Hey! Wait! Who ARE you?"

But everything that responded was a dial tone.

Brushing a hand through my hair to calm down, I calmed down as all kinds if thoughts passed through my mind. Who would have my number and call at a time at this? Even Gino wouldn't make a joke like this, there's limits to what to do. No one else I know would do that either. If something is the matter, they would just tell me directly because they would know that would be how I like it.

The only person I knew who would ever do something like this would be-

My eyes widening, I suddenly didn't feel tired at all anymore.

I might be wrong. But even if it would hurt to try, I still have to let him know.

I browsed through my contact list and quickly chose a familiar number. I wasn't at all worried because both my room and the line was secured, no one else would know. Because-

Could it be?

"This is Zero."

"Suzaku? It's me, Kallen. There's something I have to tell you. I think Lelouch is alive."

* * *

**Location: Classified, Holy Empire of Britannia**

"Sir! We are under attack!"

"What? By... who? What troops?"

"We don't know, sir. Unidentified enemy units have surrounded the base!"

"Ask for reinforcements!"

"Ye-yes, sir!"

"Our communication is jammed!"

"Dam it! Deploy our troops! We have to protect the base at all costs! We can't let it fall in enemy hands! If they lay their hands it..."

"But sir! We barely have any troops to guar-"

"I don't care! If we can't defend the base, then that wouldn't matter anymore! "

"Ye...YES SIR!"

"We have to defend it... At all costs... We can't let anyone have it..."

The commander's eyes trailed to the back of the room, where was heavily guarded door.

"The plan for the Fleyja..."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please read and review


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up.**** I got a lot of help from Keimichi since I wanted to know if it was going according to their plan so we worked on this together. **

* * *

**Turn 5: Black King, first move**

Suzaku froze when he heard what Kallen said to him and shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Kallen, say that again."

"I think Lelouch is alive," Kallen repeated with impatience.

'How is that possible?' Suzaky thought to himself. Why Kallen would suddenly come up with this topic again, after five years?

"Kallen, why do you say that?" Suzaku asked. "Lelouch is supposed to be _dead_, we saw it with our own eyes, made sure it happened" remained unsaid.

"He sounded like Lelouch," Kallen said as she bit her bottom lip, hand tightening on the phone.

"His voice? Sometimes voice can sound similar," Suzaku said, trying to reason with Kallen, thinking she might be just hearing things.

"No, no. He _sounded_ a lot like Lelouch," Kallen said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She did not need to be dismissed as if she was unable to reason for herself. "Not just the voice, but also the mannerism. And the words he used. It's just... _like Lelouch_." The last part was almost a whisper, but Suzaku caught onto it.

Suzaku sighed. He understood why Kallen was saying this. It had been hard on both of them, on all of them. It was even harder when they knew that no one else will ever learn the truth of what happened, that what Lelouch truly did will forever remain in the dark. That hurt them. He understood that how Kallen wished that Lelouch would pull out another of his brilliant plans and suddenly appear in front of them, and let the world know what he did.

But he knew that was him and Kallen speaking, their delusion as a friend of Lelouch Lamperouge. However, it has been five years, and they were more than students names Suzaku and Kallen… They were Zero and Black Knight Ace. They needed to be rational.

"There's a lot of explanations, Kallen," Suzaku's voice sounded over the phone in a much more softly than before, like he was taking pity on her (pity—she didn't like it). "Such as a voice changer. Someone could easily have used one and had a setting that made them sound like Lelouch."

Suzaku said as if he was a know-it-all despite not being as smart as Lelouch. Kallen hated it, even more than she hated being pitied.

"B-but, it makes no sense!" She took a pause, re-evaluated her situation like a soldier was trained to do. "How would they know to use Lelouch's voice as opposed to Zero's?" Kallen asked as she slowly starts to believe that Suzaku's right.

"I don't know. They have Zero merchandise, it might have been a coincidence," Suzaku stated. "The point is, there's plenty of plausible explanations compared to just saying he came back from the dead. We had this conversation before, Kallen. We confirmed it with _that girl_ before too."

That girl – the green-haired witch that was always by Lelouch's side. She had confirmed it, years ago right before she disappeared, when Kallen had desperately asked for explanations, that it was impossible for Lelouch to have survived. He did not have a backup plan. Kallen sighed softly as she gave up on thinking Lelouch is alive. By now, the content of her conversation with that mysterious voice already sounded… unrealistic, that perhaps, indeed, part of her mind has been playing tricks. It hasn't been too long since Lelouch's death anniversary after all.

'He's right… there's Zero merchandise and such… so maybe it was just a prank,' she assured to herself.

"Sorry Suzaku," Kallen apologized sadly. She can imagine the one on the other side of the phone smiling a little in relief as if saying "it's fine Kallen, we all have our times".

"Trust me Kallen, I miss Lelouch too, but it's best not to speak about the dead," Suzaku said reassuringly.

Kallen bid her goodbyes and hung up her phone with a frown.

Looking at her picture of Lelouch, she couldn't help to have a small smile on her face. That was how she felt asleep after, with hands still clutching on the picture frame, calmed down from her conversation with Suzaku, sad from her prank phone call, and exhausted from her work as a Black Knight.

And yet, somewhere in her heart, in her dreams, she hoped.

**Somewhere with C.C. and Lelouch**

Lelouch had just hung up the phone when he suddenly sneezed.

"Are you sick or something?" C.C. said with a, barely noticeable, but still slightly worried tone.

"How in the world did I sneeze when I'm completely healthy?" Lelouch asked, looking at C.C with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your running begs to differ," C.C. said bluntly.

Lelouch glared at his immortal witch and shook his head as if he didn't hear what she said.

"Someone has to be talking about me," Lelouch said, letting the comment about his physical abilities (or lack of) slide.

"Everyone talks about you," C.C. said with a smirk on her face.

"Damnit witch," Lelouch said with a slight growl.

"You're hated so much that they curse you even when they stub their toes, remember? You made sure of that." C.C. continued saying as a matter of fact, ignoring what her warlock was saying.

"Oh, would you just shut up." Lelouch dismissed the conversation.

There was a moment of silence as Lelouch looked at the chess board in front of himself, deep in thought while C.C. was eating a pizza.

"I think we should inform Kallen first out of everyone," Lelouch said, breaking the silence.

"Inform her of what exactly?" C.C. asked, looking up from her food, her eyes beginning to narrow in suspicion.

"Everything..." Lelouch said softly.

"That's vague. Why do you suddenly want to tell her everything?" C.C. asked with a shocked expression.

"It would be good to have someone I can trust inside the Black Knights, someone who figured out the truth. It will become strategic if we ever need help from the Black Knights again. And to have a safeguard against something like that betrayal incident from happening again."

"You're not telling the whole truth."

"I… tried to keep the truth from those I cared about such as Nunally, Euphemia, and Shirley. Nunally was crying when I died and Euphemia and Shirley died because of me."

"Aren't you being emotional about this decision?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch looked at the chest board and moved the queen piece behind the king.

"She deserves to know. I betrayed her the most despite trusting her with my identity."

C.C. stared at him and nodded her head, not liking the idea but will go along with it.

"It's not like you're being completely irrational about it. We'll tell Kallen first then," C.C. said, then returned her attention to her food.

Lelouch thought to himself as he held onto the black queen chess piece, 'Kallen, now I'll tell you everything.'

**Location: Unknown**

White Zero, or Shiro as people seem to call him, was thinking of his next target.

'Kallen Kozuki, ace pilot of the Black Knights, or as Zero dubbed her… Q-1, the black queen.' The White Zero moved a knight towards the black near the black pawns and black queen.

"Sir, where do you plan to strike next?"

"Prepare for an attack the Black Knights base," The White Zero stated as he flicked the black queen over.

"Sir, yes sir," the soldier said as he left.

'Let's see what you plan to do next, **_black king_**.'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review on our hard work for you Code Geass lovers!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is finally up. Most of this is written by me and some parts I got help on by Keimichi so please enjoy.

* * *

**Turn 6: Truth, for the first time**

The Next Day, Five A.M. Room of Kallen Kozuki

Her cell phone rang. Kallen, who was sleeping with her photo of Lelouch in arms, before being rudely woken up by the ringtone, groaned in annoyance. She grabbed and answered it tiredly.

"Who's calling?"

"Kallen."

It was C.C.'s voice greeted from the other end of the call.

"Witch," Kallen greeted back, her annoyance and tiredness seeping through her voice, but she was alert. "What are you calling me for? No, first, where have you been?"

"Where I've been is not important right now. I need you to be meet at the first hangout of the Black Knights...the Black Knights warehouse..."

"I'll be there I suppose, but—" It did not take Kallen long to agree. C.C. never contacts, she wouldn't suddenly be asking it without a motive. "—for what reason?"

However, even that question got shot down without giving her time to rebuke.

"All will be revealed to you shortly," C.C. said then hung up the phone.

Kallen sighed. The witch didn't even tell her the time of their meeting, but it just meant it was urgent enough, and that Kallen probably needed to be there, now.

"Not before I take my shower."

The witch can wait, if it's that urgent... Well, payback time.

* * *

Black Knights headquarters

Suzaku was in his office, frowning as he thought about what Kallen said about Lelouch being alive. Although it was late, he had been unable to sleep, unable to take his thoughts off of what Kallen had said.

'It's just not possible for him to be alive…is it…' He thought to himself.

He had told Kallen to not worry about it, that the possibility was slim. But he had long realized that what he said to Kallen was just a reflection of what he kept repeating to himself. That—

Lelouch couldn't possibly be alive.

He had nightmares for so long.

As Zero, he was the public figure that people worshipped, and depended on. A position of power where he could make changes count might be what he had dreamed years ago, when Lelouch was still alive and when they were still friends. But now, he knew how heavy this burden was.

It was ironic. That he, the one who hated Zero the most, would be in Zero's shoes for the rest of his life, bearing both the weight of his and Zero's sins, and that the person he hated the most was one of those he missed the most right now.

Nightmares. They continued even to this day— and would, probably still continue on for years and years, maybe even for a lifetime. Nightmares of Lelouch dying, yes, but even more nightmares of his past actions, where he could have acted otherwise, actions he could have taken to have avoided this whole sappy ending, where Lelouch and Euphy would have been alive, and—

And that was why Lelouch couldn't have been alive.

Because wishing that Lelouch was just that— a wish where he would escape his responsibilities. He knew too well how his mind would play tricks on him. He knew how much an emotional wreck he was under the mask. He knew that his useless wish would cause him to cling on to the smallest of things just to delude himself that Lelouch was alive and that he could finally be free of everything.

But he made a promise to Lelouch.

He had responsibilities to hold. Zero had responsibilities to hold. And thus, if it means it has to squash down any naive delusions he has about Lelouch, then he will do it without remorse.

Even if it means he has to personally deal with the content of message he just received.

It has been a while, minutes perhaps hours since he had long cared that he has been staring to the content of the phone he was clutching in his hands. It was his cellphone— a high security, encrypted cellphone, one that was supposed to be highly secure with its longer phone number that little to no one has access to.

And yet, the phone showed a short text message by some unknown number.

Meet me at Warehouse number 17.

Come alone.

-Lelouch

"Master Zero, where are you going?" One of the guards asked him when they saw him step out of the office at an ungodly hour.

"I have a personal business to attend to," Suzaku— no, Zero informed in the same machinery voice as he ran off, giving no further explanation to the guards.

He needed to know... No, Zero needed to know if the sender really was—

'Lelouch… my best friend.'

* * *

Meeting place, Black Knights first warehouse, with C.C. and Kallen

The original warehouse was a place where the Black Knights had first started. It was a classified location that barely a few knew, because the few senior Black Knights collectively agreed to keep the location secret for nostalgia sake, and to have a retreating place, instead of having it become a historical tourist location. With time, became a place of secret meetings for the top members, although barely anyone used it unless it was for celebration sake.

Kallen entered this nostalgic place to see C.C. sitting in a chair.

"You showed up," C.C. said with the same bored tone Kallen was used to.

"You wanted to talk to me, so I'm here," Kallen said.

C.C. stood up and looked at Kallen, staring at her with her emotionless expression. Kallen slowly started to feel uncomfortable by the silence and C.C. staring.

"How much do you know about the power of geass?" C.C. suddenly asked.

"I only knew that Lelouch had the geass to make anyone follow his command," Kallen said suspiciously.

"I need to explain to you what Geass really is then," C.C said as she stared straight into Kallen's eyes. It made the redhead feel uncomfortable, as she knew that GEASS needed direct eye contact and knew that C.C had some sort of power, too.

Still, Kallen did not look away.

"There's more about Geass than what we were told?"

C.C. nodded her head in agreement.

"No one truly knows where Geass began, they just know that the power of Kings they will get are based off their personality and goals…" C.C. started to say as she stared at Kallen, who listened to the witch.

* * *

With Suzaku inside the Black Knight headquarters

Suzaku went to the hanger and got inside the Lancelot that was made to look similar to Lelouch's Knightmare. He launched the black Lancelot and flew a few miles to where the warehouses are.

After thirty minutes, he landed the Lancelot onto the ground and exited the Knightmare. Still wearing the Zero outfit, he walked around to locate Warehouse 17.

Finally after a few minutes, he located an abandoned warehouse with the number '17' on it. On full alert, he cautiously pushed the door open. He walked in and looked around, fully prepared for any kind of danger he would meet. Suzaku chose to stand still in the middle of the warehouse, where was faint light shiny down through the cracks on the roof. Although it was not the best idea to make himself so visible to possible enemy hiding there, he figured out he was probably already marked since the first moment he stepped in. And thus, it was better to bait whoever it was to come to him.

It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard from the shadowy area.

Suzaku tensed.

'Show me if you really are who you claim to be, Lelouch…' Suzaku thought as he waited for the figure to appear in front of him.

The footsteps were painfully slow to Suzaku. Each of his senses were fixed on the figure in front of him, trying to identify them as they slowly emerged from the shadows.

When the figure did, Suzaku's eyes widened in shock and tears to slowly form in his eyes.

The figure smiled at Suzaku.

"Le…louch…" The hesitation in Suzaku's voice was covered up by Zero's voice scrambler.

"Hello…my dear friend."

'He's…really alive,' Suzaku thought to himself as he stared at his best friend. There was a thousand and one things going through his head. Somewhere in his brain, he knew he should have been suspicious of this sudden appearance of his dead friend, to be logical about it. But his heart said otherwise, told him 'this was Lelouch'. The way this person moved, the majestic steps benefiting of royalty and the dramatic flare that Lelouch liked to use so much... Kallen was right, he looked, sounded exactly like Lelouch, and it was a feeling hard to explain.

Lelouch—the one who he missed the most and had wished he joined forces with in the beginning so he could have prevented the death of the woman he loved. The symbol of his regret. His best friend that he watched die.

He had so much to say.

The figure— Lelouch's alluring smile never left his face as the man behind the Zero mask crumbled.

"It's been a long time. Right, Suzaku?"

* * *

Black Knight's first hangout, with C.C. and Kallen

"Geass is the power of Kings but there are limitations and set backs."

"What do you mean by limitations and set backs?" Kallen asked with fear in her eyes.

Geass, this power that secretly directed the world and corrupted the minds of the innocents. Geass... who was the cause of Lelouch's death in a sense. Kallen could not help but to fear it, to fear knowing what kind of "limitations" and "setbacks" Lelouch had to go through.

"There will be a time where the Geass will take affect on by itself and will stay permanent on the eyes of the holder. Some limitations depend on the holder. For example, Lelouch could only use his geass on a person once and afterwards they become immune to it and have no memory of being geassed. Rolo had the geass to stop time for a limited amount of time but it sped up his heart every time he used it," C.C. said as bluntly as ever.

"Y-you mean we betrayed Lelouch without knowing the truth," Kallen said as she slid to her knees and held herself with tears forming in her eyes.

She had already suspected this. When she saw Zero reappear and Lelouch die with her own eyes, she knew that there had been so much she didn't understand about Lelouch. And she had regretted so much that she acted the way she did, had left— no had abandoned Lelouch because she couldn't trust him. She had taken the few things she knew and made a judgment, an injust one, and had refused to understand, to accept that there was more to the half-truths she knew.

"Yes."

It was one thing to blame herself for not learning the whole truths and betraying him; it was another thing to be told blatantly in her face that she did it.

Reality hit her hard, and even though she knew it in her heart, Kallen was still unprepared.

"Telling you this was not the only reason I called you here Kallen," C.C told the redhead with seriousness in her voice.

Kallen looked up at C.C. and stood up, her face showed her confusion. C.C. looked behind herself to where the shadows are.

* * *

Warehouse 0017, with Suzaku

"Lelouch if you were alive, you should've told me," Suzaku said in Zero's mechanical voice.

After a while, Suzaku's had calmed down (he hadn't been Zero for five years for nothing, and despite he knew he was being emotional, he was still able to calm himself down when needed).

"And what would be the fun in that Suzaku?" Lelouch said, a smirk on his face.

Suzaku ignored the other's taunt.

"Lelouch… take the burden of Zero back…please…." Suzaku begged his best friend.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch's face. From the dimly lit room, he couldn't tell if Lelouch was surprised or not, but Lelouch did appear to have a frown on his face.

The black haired man stayed silent for a while, pondering.

"I can't do that Suzaku…"

"What do you mean...?"

* * *

Black Knight's first hangout, with C.C. and Kallen

"You can come out now."

Footsteps were heard as the figure walked out of the darkness into the light. Kallen's eyes widen in shock and a hint of happiness as the figure revealed himself.

"It's been a long time, Q-1."

"Le…louch," Kallen gasped in shock.

In front of her with the grace of a Britannian Prince and Zero combined, Lelouch stood. He slowly smiled, his eyes softening as he looked at the woman who he betrayed the most when he was the leader of the Black Knights.

"Yes Kallen, it's me and I have a lot of explaining to do," Lelouch said as he walked towards her.

She looked up into the purple eyes of the man she loved and did the one thing she could do to make sure what was in front of her wasn't a lie. She slapped him. Lelouch's head went to the side since he didn't stop her.

Kallen's hand throbbed a bit in pain from slapping him and tears formed in her eyes.

"You're really alive."

"Yes," Lelouch said as he turned his head to look at her. "Come sit for I have to explain everything to you."

Kallen nodded and sat down in a vacant seat while Lelouch sits on the seat that C.C. had sat in before. C.C. sat down on the arm of his chair and crossed her legs, her expression hard but bored.

"It all started with the death of my mother Marianne Vi Britannia…" Lelouch began his story.

* * *

Warehouse 0017, with Suzaku

"Suzaku, I gave you the job to be Zero. You can't abandoned the job that I gave you when the Black Knights trust you, not me," Lelouch stated.

"But they trusted you! You were the first real Zero," Suzaku stated.

"…You're right, they trusted me," Lelouch said with a sad smile, "But they believed my brother without thinking about what I had done for them."

Suzaku looked at his best friend and had a look of sadness.

"You're right…they didn't trust you enough," Suzaku said, looking down.

"But you, they can trust because you don't have what I have," Lelouch said with a smile.

"What do I have?" Suzaku asked.

"You have the heart to not have the power that I gained," Lelouch said.

Suzaku nodded his head as Lelouch smirked.

"Suzaku, tell me... The core of the black knights… who's left?"

"Just Kallen, Tohdoh, Ohgi from time to time, Tamaki and myself as Zero," Suzaku said. "The others are usually out doing other things. That's not counting the hononary members like your sister."

"My sister?"

"Yes, she has been keeping an eye on things, but not enough contact with all the members to be called truly 'part of the team'."

"I see... My sister..."

"Your death, it hit her hard, Lelouch," Suzaku said solemnly. "It hit all of us hard."

The dark haired man closed his eyes, as if in pain. "I'm sorry, you know it was the only way. There was no other way."

Suzaku didn't reply back.

"So how many people know who you are?"

"Not many just Nuna-chan, Kallen and C.C.," Suzaku stated. "Although... a few others probably have suspected it." Notably, Todoh, who probably had seen through him since the beginning, but had never commented nor talked to him.

"Kallen, huh... " Lelouch pondered for a while. He looked concerned for his ace pilot. "What has been on Kallen's mind lately?"

"She's been thinking about you a lot. Your call to her- she has been thinking about it. I told her it couldn't be you, though. I couldn't let her believe that when I wasn't sure that you were..." Suzaku said.

"I always knew I could count on you Suzaku," Lelouch said with a sincere smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Lelouch, I-,"

* * *

Black Knight's first hangout, with C.C. and Kallen

Lelouch had just finished telling Kallen everything from how he and Nunally were sent to Japan to why he was alive, not leaving anything out. C.C. told Kallen her own bit of the story as well. Kallen's face was tear stained at the end of the story as she felt anger towards Lelouch's family for what they did to him and Nunally.

"Why have you told me all of this?" Kallen finally asked the question that has been bothering her for a long period of time since she came to the warehouse.

"I wanted…no….I needed to tell you everything because out of all the Black Knights, I trusted you the most and I betrayed you the most…I need you to help me," Lelouch explained and pleaded as his usually calm eyes, showed his regret and remorse.

Kallen looked from Lelouch to C.C. and back. She slowly nodded her head and Lelouch sighed in relief, glad that he has Kallen on his side.

C.C. looked at them silently and shrugged.

'He's still mine whether he knows it or not,' C.C. thought as Kallen walked over and sat on the other arm of Lelouch's chair.

'My witch…My Q-1…at my side for the fight between the good and the true evil that is lurking around…' Lelouch thought to himself as he turned on the TV so they can see the next strike of White Zero—no, of Shiro.

Kallen too turned to the TV, and thought to herself as she stared at Lelouch from the corners of her eyes, 'This time I won't leave Lelouch's side…I won't make that mistake again'

* * *

Warehouse 0017, with Suzaku

Suzaku was cut off as a metal cage appeared from under him and trapped him inside of the cage.

"That's too bad, Zero…" Lelouch said with a smirk. "You let your guard down too easily just because I appeared. Hardly a fitting decision for Zero."

'This was a trap then that means… this- this Lelouch is a fake-!…'

But it was too late.

The next thing he knew, a sharp pain coursed through his body.

'I'm sorry, I failed you again... Lelouch'

As Suzaku's vision slowly faded, all he could see was the smirk on "Lelouch" while everything else turned black.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And I appreciate the views the fanfiction has gotten. Please review it more guys so Keimichi and I can know how many of you really appreciate this story.


	8. Chapter 7

Turn 7 is now up! Please Enjoy because I have been busy with Time Travel and my other stories as well. I am trying to get better at writing a bit more descriptively so please bare with me.

* * *

Turn 7

During the crisis that is going on at the Black Knights Headquarters, Kallen had stayed with Lelouch and C.C. for half an hour. She was beginning to learn new things about C.C. and Lelouch as her feelings for the "demon emperor" began to blossom as if it was only a flower bud before.

"Nunally has become a really good empress since you left but your death really hurt her Lelouch," Kallen said as she looked at the man she loved as Zero and as the Demon Emperor.

"If Schneizel hadn't come and turned the Black Knights against me, I may have been able to keep leading but Nunna felt so lost to me," Lelouch said as his sadness and pain showed in his purple eyes, his body sagged as if it was filled with the biggest grief.

"Lelouch…" Kallen mumbled with sadness in her blue eyes as she and C.C. held the hands of the man they both felt a bond with.

"Suzaku has been well as Zero but not as well as you were."

"I would think so, I was the better Zero after all," Lelouch said as a small smile formed on his face.

Kallen smiled softly as C.C. hid her smile as Kallen began to fill them in on what activities have been going on since Lelouch had died and how many problems they had for a while.

Their catch-up time was then ruined by Kallen's cell phone. Kallen looked on her phone and frowned when she saw that Tohdoh was calling her.

Running back to Black Knights HQ, Kallen couldn't help the worried expression and the frown that had formed on her face as she started to remember the strange conversation she had with Tohdoh.

_Flashback_

_Kallen had been sitting on the other arm of Lelouch chair, being content to be by the man she loved since he had become Zero. She had just gotten use to C.C. and Lelouch being around her._

_She informed them of everything that the Black Knight have been up to for the last five years after Lelouch's death._

_Before C.C. could talk about her adventure and traveling, Kallen's cell phone rang._

_"Sorry C.C.," Kallen said, an embarrassed look on her face as the witch looked at her with amusement and a hint of anger in her eyes._

_She took out her phone and had a look of confusion when she saw Tohdoh was calling._

_"Who is it?" Lelouch asked her, hiding his disappointment that he couldn't continue learning about Nunally and everyone else._

_"It's Tohdoh," Kallen said as she clicked the answer button and brought the phone up to her right ear._

**_Phone call_**

_"Tohdoh."_

_'Kallen, have you seen Zero?'_

_"No I haven't, not since last night."_

_'One of the newer members said he left a few hours ago but he hasn't come back yet'_

_"What do you mean Zero hasn't returned?!"_

_'Come to Black Knights headquarters immediately because Shiro broadcasted that he would attack our base in the next 2 hours.'_

_"I understand."_

**_End of Phone conversation_**

_"What happened?" Lelouch asked with a hint of worry in his tone._

_"Suzaku went missing and Shiro may be on the attack towards the Black Knights," Kallen said as she stood up from her spot on Lelouch's chair, her eyes flashed their anger._

_Lelouch frowned when he heard that Suzaku went missing._

_"I'll call you if there's any trouble," Kallen said as she walked towards the door._

_Lelouch looked at her as Kallen turned to face him and smile._

_"After all, no one can truly lead us like the real Zero," Kallen said as she left the warehouse._

_"I'll see you soon Kallen," was the last thing she heard from Lelouch before she left the room._

_End of Flashback_

Kallen blushed as she thought about Lelouch and how much she had missed him. She began to run back to the Black Knights main headquarters.

**With Lelouch and C.C.**

C.C. slowly sat on Lelouch's lap and looked at Lelouch with her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What are you going to do, my warlock?" C.C. asked him as she looked into his purple eyes.

"What do you mean, witch?" Lelouch asked as he looked at the TV.

"You trusted her without thinking what it could do to the plan you set up," C.C. stated.

Lelouch looked into C.C.'s amber eyes and gently placed his hand on the back of his witch's head. He leaned his head down slightly and pressed his lips against hers, not breaking eye contact. C.C. kissed back, holding onto Lelouch while staring into his purple eyes. They kissed without closing their eyes or looking away for a few minutes before Lelouch leaned back from C.C.

"Don't doubt me already witch," Lelouch stated.

"But what will you do since you told her?"

"If Q-1 requests for my help and aide with the Black Knights, then I will become a new Zero that will help them," Lelouch stated

**At Black Knight's base**

Once Kallen showed up, one of the newest Black Knights members directed her to the conference room. Kallen thanked the member and walked inside to see that Tohdoh, Ohgi, Tamaki and Nunally were watching TV in the conference.

"Whats going on?" Kallen asked, her fist clenched in anger and disappointment.

Tohdoh turned around with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"Zero left about an hour ago but he hasn't returned then Shiro sent a message to the world asking for the next black king to stand up and face him," Tohdoh said with a frown.

_'Could Shiro be calling out for Lelouch since Suzaku isn't here'_ Kallen thought, her eyes widen in shock as her body went stiff.

"The next black king?" Kallen asked, trying to get a handle on her emotions.

"I'll accept his offer," Tohdoh said as he turned his back towards Kallen, who frowned and relaxed her muscles slightly.

"But you are not the Black King," Kallen mumbled under her breath as she looked down at her phone's screen.

_'But I know who is the true Black King,_' Kallen thought as determination filled her eyes, her muscles tense.

**Back With C.C. and Lelouch**

Lelouch watched the news with an emotionless expression on his face as C.C. sat on his lap, her usual amused expression exchanged for her cold one.

"It seems the White Zero is about to make his move," C.C. stated boredly.

"Yes it does seem that way but who is he trying to draw out," Lelouch stated.

C.C. frowned as Lelouch's phone began to ring.

"Who else has your number?" C.C. asked suspiously.

"You and Kallen at the moment," Lelouch said, watching the news.

C.C. grabbed his cell off the table and looked at the caller I.D.

"It's the Queen," C.C. said, seeing that it was Kallen calling.

"I see," Lelouch said, taking the phone from C.C.

Lelouch clicked the answer button and placed the phone up to his ear.

"Kallen," Lelouch answered.

_"Lelouch, we have an issue," Kallen stated as she began to explain to Lelouch what Shiro is planning_

**_Unknown Location_**

White!Zero – Shiro- was sitting in his chair, holding onto the White King with his smirk hidden from all who follows him.

_'Let's see who the Black King sends out and if he'll show up,'_ White!Zero thought as one of his followers walked over to him and saluted.

"Everything is set sir," the follower said, his body tensed up and his hand in a military salute.

"Excellent. Time for Operation: Come out Black King," Shiro said as he slowly began to laugh evilly, causing the follower to shudder in fear.

'Come on out Black King,' Shiro said as he looked down at his chess set and knocked over a Black Bishop with his right pointer finger.

Back with Lelouch and C.C.

"I see so Shiro is calling me out," Lelouch said with his left arm up on his chair's arm and his left cheek rested on his open palm.

_"Yes, but will you answer his call?" Kallen asked on the other line._

"Perhaps, once I see the Black Knights need their real King," Lelouch said as a smirk formed on his face.

_"I follow the true Black King," Kallen said with determination and seriousness in her voice._

"Yes my dear Black Queen. Keep me updated," Lelouch ordered, his eyes narrowed.

_"Yes Black King," Kallen said, her body standing at attention_.

Lelouch clicked the 'end' button on his phone and smirked.

"So that's White!Zero's plan and I will soon answer it," Lelouch stated as he threw his head back and laughed evilly.

**With the Black Knights**

Kallen had hung up her phone and turned around as Tohdoh gave orders to the Black Knights, a frown on her face.

_'He'll lead us again,'_ Kallen thought as an image of Lelouch filled her thoughts.

Ohgi looked at Kallen with concerned eyes.

_'She hasn't been the same since Demon Emperor Lelouch died. Was she in love with him?'_ Ohgi thought to himself as he watched Kallen turn and leave the room once the Black Knights have been dispersed.

Kallen walked to the Guren MK III that was modified from the Guren MK II.

"Lelouch…." Kallen mumbled to herself as she touched her Knightmare.

* * *

I finally got Turn 7 down and I did get some help on this from Keimichi but I mostly wrote all of this. Read and Please Review! I typed this whole thing with only guidance from the original author.


	9. Chapter 8

Turn 8: Return of the Black King

**Location: Hanger of the Black Knight Headquarters**

Kallen stood in the hanger, deep in her thoughts and not noticing that she was being watched by Ohgi who had followed her to the hanger.

Ohgi frowned as Kallen seemed to be tensed about something. He slowly started to walk over to her until the intercom turned on.

"All Black Knights report to your Knightmares immediately! I repeat! All Black Knights to their Knightmares!" Tohdoh called out using the intercom.

Kallen quickly looked around to see some of the Black Knight members getting into their Knightmares. She quickly followed and got into the cockpit of the Guren MK III. She turned on her Knightmare and looked at the controls to see all systems and controls were functional.

"This is the Guren MK III, ready for launch," Kallen said into her communicator.

"Alright Kallen, fight those guys," Rakashatta said.

"Understood! Guren MK III…LANCH!" Kallen yelled out as her Knightmare zoomed out of the hanger, ready for battle.

Kallen turned around to see some of the other Black Knights were outside on alert just like she was.

**Location: Near the Black Knights HQ**

"Let's see if you'll come out Black King when your pawns and Queen are threatened,'" White Zero- Shiro- whispered to himself.

"Sir, our reforces are ready to attack on your command," One of his faithful followers said.

"Good then commence operation: Come Out Black King," Shiro ordered.

"Yes sir!" the followers cried out.

**Location: Outside the Black Knights HQ**

"Everyone get ready," Tohdoh ordered.

"Hai!" the Black Knights called out.

The members of the Black Knights looked around for enemy Knightmares, some wandered away from the Headquarters.

One of the newest members of the Black Knights looked down at his scanner and frowned when he saw that there were no enemy Knightmares nearby.

"This is Saga Akito, no enemies sit-AHHH!" – an energy blast from a Knightmare handgun went straight through the cockpit of Saga's Knightmare causing it to kill him instantly and explode.

Tohdoh saw that one of the Black Knight pilot's signal went from operational to lost.

"Everyone keep your guard up," Tohdoh ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the Knightmare pilots responded.

"This is Okazaki Hojo, I've spot a Knightmare," a random pilot of the Black Knights said.

"Be cautious, it may be an enemy Knightmare," Tohdoh ordered.

"Roger that," Hojo stated.

The enemy Knightmare began to slide towards Hojo's location, loaded with an energy blast hand gun.

Hojo quickly dodged the upcoming attack then rammed into the enemy Knightmare.

Around the battlefield, the Black Knights were fighting enemy Knightmares. Kallen was engaging her own enemy and used the radiation surge arm to kill her opponent.

"Black Knights, open fire!" Tohdoh ordered as he used his holy sword on his own opponent, slashing his enemy in a Z formation.

From every area around the Black Knights Headquarters, energy beams rained against enemy. Only five of the many enemy Sutherlands were destroyed while twenty of the newest Black Knights members were either killed or unconscious.

Kallen looked around the battlefield and frowned as she saw each of her newest comrades in the Black Knight signals turn to LOST.

"Tohdoh, we're losing some of our forces!" Kallen called over the communicator.

Tohdoh slashed two more of enemy Sutherlands that were close to him.

"Keep on fighting Kallen, we can beat them or die trying," Tohdoh said over the communicator.

After hearing Tohdoh's words, Kallen slowly began to frown and took out her phone, looking for Lelouch's number.

_'Only you can help us win this Lelouch, my Black King,'_ Kallen thought as she set up a private link through her Guren to Lelouch.

**Location: Warehouse with Lelouch and C.C.**

Lelouch and C.C. were in the middle of watching TV broadcast of what was going on with the Black Knights until Lelouch's phone rang.

Lelouch frowned as he took out his cell phone from his left pocket. Lelouch looked down at his caller I.D. to see that Kallen was calling him. He looked at C.C. who nodded her head at him.

"Kallen."

"Lelouch, we need your help! A lot of the Black Knights are being brought down by the enemy," Kallen said with panic in her voice, her eyes filled with anger, frustration and sadness.

"I'm on my way Q-1," Lelouch said as he hung up his cell and looked at C.C.

"Well witch looks like Q-1 needs my help."

"Then let's go help the Black Queen," C.C. said with her usual bored tone.

They left in disguise and went to the Battlefield as quickly as possible

**Location: Battlefield outside Black Knights HQ**

Tohdoh looked around to see a lot of the Black Knights were down to at least half of newest their pilots.

_'Damnit, we need Zero. Where is he?!' _Tohdoh thought to himself.

"Do you wish to win?" an unknown voice asked Tohdoh.

"Who is this?" Tohdoh asked.

"I'm an ally, do you wish to win?" the voice asked again.

"Help us win this then tell us who you are," Tohdoh said.

"We'll see," the voice said.

"Tohdoh, slice your enemies in a zig zag formation," the voice ordered.

"Roger that," Tohdoh said as he cut down the Knightmares closing in on him.

"Kallen, use the radiation surge as a beam and aim for the enemies surrounding you."

"You got it!," Kallen called out as she opened the chest plate of the Guren MK III and used the radiation surge beam , turning around to take out all the Knightmares surrounding her and some of her remaining allies.

"Some of the new members who haven't been destroyed yet, use your energy beams to obliterate your enemies," the voice ordered.

"Roger!," the remaining new Black Knight members called out as they fired their energy beams at the rest of their enemy Knightmares.

As if there had been a miracle, the Black Knights forced their enemies into a retreat and cheered.

'_Thank you Lelouch_,' Kallen thought to herself, sighing in relief inside the cockpit of the Guren.

**Location: Nearby the Black Knights HQ**

Lelouch, who was wearing a red baseball cap, red shirt and black pants with some shades, was watching the Black Knights celebrate their victory against the enemy Knightmares.

C.C. stood beside him wearing a white shirt, beige baseball cap and white pants with her own shades.

"They'll want to know the truth but are you ready to reveal everything to them?" C.C. asked her warlock, her amber eyes staring at him despite being hidden by her shades.

"Might as well, we don't want the Black Queen to feel as if we abandoned them so suddenly," Lelouch said, a thoughtful expression on his face, his eyes unreadable as usual.

"Are you still there?" Tohdoh asked Lelouch with wariness in his voice.

"Yes and I will be there soon," Lelouch said as he looked at C.C., who nodded in agreement.

'Time to go show the Black Knights that the true Black King has returned and which to tell them his story,' Lelouch thought to himself as he and C.C. slowly make their trek towards Black Knights HQ.


	10. Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

Sorry if it seems short, i will trying to edit to make it longer but this is the gist of it.

Please enjoy

* * *

Turn 9: Truth Revealed to the Black Knights

**Location: Black Knights Headquarters**

Lelouch stood in front of the Black Knights headquarters that looked as if it had been only damaged a few times then repaired repeatedly. His blue hat covered his black locks and his sunglasses covered his purple geass/contacted eyes.

_'This will be very interesting to say the least. Lelouch the Demon Emperor invited to talk to the army he created to stop Britannia_," Lelouch thought to himself as he walked inside of the Black Knights HeadQuarters.

Once he walked inside, a random secretary of the Black Knights lead him towards the Conference room where Tohdoh, Tamaki, Ohgi, Nunally, and Kallen were waiting. The engineers of the Knightmares of the Black Knights were also there.

Tohdoh raised his hand towards the couch so Lelouch may sit down.

Lelouch sat down in the chair and Kallen decided to sit beside him, figuring it was Lelouch in disguise.

"So, tell us how you did that?" Ohgi asked.

"I knew how to strike is all," Lelouch stated nonchalantly.

"Thank you for helping us out but we would like to see who you are," Tohdoh stated calmly.

Kallen slowly slid one of her hands into Lelouch's and squeezes it gently as if she was reassuring herself. Lelouch gently squeezed her hand back in comfort and looked at Tohdoh.

"Before I do so, you must make sure that no one but the core members hear of this first," Lelouch stated as Kallen leaned her head on his shoulder.

Tohdoh thought for a while then slowly nodded his head as he waited for the man to speak.

Lelouch slowly took off his disguised, causing everyone but Kallen to look at him in shock.

"N-no it cant be," Ohgi mumbled in shock.

"B-Big Brother…" Nunally slowly called out.

"You are suppose to be dead," Tamaki said angrily.

"You called me here to talk," Lelouch defended.

Tamaki had that expression that shows he wants to punch something.

"Hear him out," Kallen =calmly stated which caused everyone in the room to look at her, Lelouch in awe, Nunally in gratitude and everyone else in shock.

"We owe it to him since we had sold him out to his own older brother before," Kallen said.

"Thank you," Lelouch mumbled to her.

As the tension and awkward silence dwelled within the room, Tohdoh looked at the man who used them as pawns then at Kallen, looking for the signs of Geass. When he didn't see anything that went will Geass, he nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Lelouch stated as he began to start his story on why he had become Zero and everything else.

Kallen, knowing the full truth already, closed her eyes and relaxed against Lelouch as she listened to the soothing effects of his voice.

**Location: Place where C.C and Lelouch are staying**

C.C. sat in Lelouch's chair, watching TV as she held her Cheese-kun toy close to her.

_'He has been gone for a while, I hope he is alright,' _C.C. thought worriedly for Lelouch despite never showing her true emotions around anyone.

She continued to eat her pizza that Lelouch left for her as she thought about what they discussed before he left.

**_Flashback_**

_"C.C, that was Kallen. Apparently the Black King was called out and they are using Tohdoh as a replacement for me and Suzaku. I'm going to go help them out since it looked like Tohdoh is a terrible replacement for the Black King." Lelouch stated as he looked around for a disguise. _

_"Alright then, give me some pizza so I won't grow bored while waiting for you to help tem out," C.C. said in her usual bored tone as she looked at her hands._

_"Of course, witch," Lelouch said as he pulled her close to him and placed a soft, slow kiss on her lips. _

_C.C. kissed him back a bit roughly as if she won't see him again but really because she was worried. Lelouch leaned back and looked into her yellow eyes with his purple geassed ones._

_"I'll return soon" Lelouch said as he gave her pizza and left, wearing his disguise. _

**_Flashback ends_**

C.C. sighed as she continued to watch her show.

**Location: Black Knights HQ Conference room**

"Now you know the whole story," Lelouch stated as he looked at the shocked expression on everyone except Kallen.

"Oh…my gawd what have we done," Tohdoh mumbled.

Ohgi stared at the man who was once Zero to them and a betrayer of the Japanese people.

"Were we pawns to you?" Ohgi asked with a glare/

"In war, everyone is a pawn. You were not only pawns but an army of people who didn't need to care about the prejudice of those who wronged your people. I have always referred the Japanese people as Japanese. I have never called the Japanese, Elevens like many Britannias who cared more about staus and power than people that weren't like them," Lelouch explained.

Ohgi slowly frowned and nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened, Ohgi walked over and gave Lelouch a hug and a brotherly pat on the back.

As the tension melted to sadness and reassurance, the TV in the conference room turned on by itself.

"Hello World," Shiro called out.

"What is he doing…?" Lelouch asked himself.

"You all remember the Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Turns out he's alive and he has some juicy secrets," Shiro said cockily.

Lelouch glared at the television as Kallen's arms wrapped around his waist as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Many of you wondered about the truth about Zero. The Demon Emperor- Lelouch Vi Britannia is the real Zero and he got his sidekick Suzaku Kururugi to be the new Zero!" Shiro revealed.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment on t


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is up now. Sorry if it looks short or anything...

* * *

Turn 10: the World learns the truth

* * *

**Recap:  
**_"Hello World," Shiro called out._

_"What is he doing…?" Lelouch asked himself._

_"You all remember the Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Turns out he's alive and he has some juicy secrets," Shiro said cockily._

_Lelouch glared at the television as Kallen's arms wrapped around his waist as he placed his arm around her shoulders._

_"Many of you wondered about the truth about Zero. The Demon Emperor- Lelouch Vi Britannia is the real Zero and he got his sidekick Suzaku Kururugi to be the new Zero!" Shiro revealed._

* * *

**Location: Black Knight's Headquarters**

The core members of the Black Knights were stunned that Shiro knew the truth about Lelouch and revealed it to the whole world that their savior was none other than the Demon Emperor they all claimed him to be.

Lelouch looked at the screen with his purple eyes filled with shock and anger as his identity was revealed to the world he tried to create for Nunally.

_'Shiro, you will pay for ruining the peace I had created for my little sister,' _ Lelouch thought, his eyes showing the same defiance and anger he showed his father when he was just a boy.

Kallen looked at Lelouch with worry then turned to see the reactions of her comrades who never knew that Suzaku was the new Zero.

"This whole time, we have been following Suzaku Kururugi, who abandoned his people," Tamaki stated with anger.

Lelouch turned his head to look at Tamaki and glared darkly, causing Tamaki to shudder in fear.

"That was the plan we had created when I became Emperor. I made sure everyone's hatred was centered on me so once I was killed, there would be only hatred for me and no one else from Britannia," Lelouch explained.

Kallen placed her right hand on his left shoulder and squeezed it gently. Lelouch sighed and placed his right hand over her as a way to show his gratitude.

"C.C. will be here shortly but until then let's find out what the world is saying about this," Lelouch stated as he turned his attention back to the TV.

_"Each person around the world is in shock to know that the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was their hero Zero and that Suzaku Kururugi has been the fake Zero all this time. Many people such as the Britannians are outraged that the ex- Prince was the reason for their downfall while the Japanese are upset knowing their hero was the Demon everyone has come to hate," _Milly Ashford stated.

"Then it's time the people of Britannia and the Japanese learn the truth," Lelouch mumbled gently which caught Kallen's attention.

* * *

**Location: Where Suzaku is trapped**

Suzaku was trying to use some tools he found in his cage to break the bars. He has tried to use the wrench, crowbar and power saw yet none of them were working. He sighed and sat down on the tool box with his head in his hands, sighing in defeat.

_'What can I use to get out of here?' _Suzaku thought to himself.

Unknown to him, amber eyes were watching him boredly as the owner of those eyes walked towards his cage.

_'I better get a lot of Pizza for this,' _the person thought as they took out some tools and began to create a makeshift doorway.

Hearing the noise, Suzaku turned his head and gasped when he noticed C.C. was the one helping him out.

"How did you find me?" Suzaku asked her.

C.C. looked at him with amused eyes and finished with his way out.

"Your Lancelot has a tracking device of course. Let's go the world knows about Lelouch and you so it's best we get back to Black knight's Headquarters to see what the black King will do," C.C. stated.

"Lelouch is alive?" Suzaku asked as shocked filled his eyes and his body stilled as if he was petrified.

"Yes, Charles code made him immortal," C.C. said boredly as Suzaku walked out of his new escape path that was made.

Suzaku nodded in shock as his thoughts about his best friend being alive consumed him. C.C escorted Suzaku out of the warehouse and climbed into his Sutherland with him.

_'We're on our way Lelouch,' _Suzaku thought as he turned on his Lancelot and flew towards the Headquarters of the Black Knights with C.C. on his lap boredly.

_'I better get a lot of Pizza and kisses for doing this for my Warlock,' _C.C. thought with a slight blush on her face.

* * *

Hey everyone...sorry if the chapter seems short but i promise to make the next one long hopefully. School has started for me you know...so read and review.


	12. Chapter 11

Turn 11: The World's Decision

* * *

_Ever since the World has found out the truth about the Demon Emperor and Zero, chaos erupted as children cried that their hero was an evil man, mothers felt as if Britannia would return to their old ways and men were revolting and wishing to take down the old Demon Emperor. _

_After finding out the world knew he wasn't Zero, Suzaku and C.C. returned to the Black Knights to tell them the truth about the Zero Requiem and everything. Of course Kallen, being the only one who believed in Zero and Lelouch other than Nunally, had already known the truth. Lelouch came up with a plan and had asked Nunally to set up a press conference for him so he can communicate to those of the World._

_Today the press conference and truth of everything will be reveal to the World for them to decide Lelouch's fate. Schneizel watched as his young brother stood behind a podium and began to speak._

* * *

**Location: Press conference  
**

Lelouch sighed as cameras flashed and people were yelling and throwing things at him.

"Do you know how many people died because of you?!"  
"When will you learn we're not pawns?!"

"I lost my children because of you!"

"You want us to go back to our bad ways!"

Lelouch slowly began to glare as his purple eyes turned into a dark color to reveal his anger.

"NONE OF YOU KNOW THE TRUTH NOR KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH TO MAKE ME INTO ZERO!" Lelouch losted it and cried out.

This caused everyone to go silent and stare at him in shock as they never heard him like this.

"The truth is I was Lelouch vi Britannia, the Eleventh Prince in line for the throne of Britannia. My mother Marianne vi Britannia was killed by my Uncle V.V. because he believed my mother was a nuisance and believed she was in the way of what he planned for my father Charles zi Britannia. I went to him to see if he would do anything about it….he did nothing!" Lelouch began his story.

The Black Knights listened and watched as Lelouch's eyes showed his pain, anger and betrayal. The crowd and the world watched and cried as they heard everything from Lelouch and realized he wasn't a demon like they had thought or how he made them believe. He was a human being who was thrown aside by his own people because his father showed no love for any of his children.

When everyone heard about geass and how he had accidently geassed Euphemia to kill the Japanese, many of those Japanese people almost stood up and went to kill him for it. However, they saw tears falling down from his eyes and saw the pain and sadness that had been bottled up inside, they didn't go throw with it.

As Lelouch continued on with his story, C.C., Kallen, Suzaku, and Nunally walked up on the stage as moral support or in Nunally's case wheeled up. C.C. stood on Lelouch's left and held his left hand with her right hand while Kallen stood on his right with his right hand in her left hand. Nunally was wheeled next to C.C. and held onto C.C.'s left hand gently. Suzaku stood behind Lelouch and placed his left hand on Lelouch's right shoulder to show he was here for him.

Once Lelouch had told everyone about the truth about his father and his mother and what they had been planning, the people around the world had been outraged and would have wanted to kill the ex-Emperor Charles but they felt grateful to Lelouch for saying he wanted time to continue on as it had been.

The truth took about 3 to 4 hours to explain and tell the world. Once Lelouch had finished his story, women were crying for the boy who had lost the love of the mother, men were awed at the strength he endured for his own baby sister, and children knew he was a good man who was raised in bad things.

Lelouch waited with his moral support to see what the World had decided as C.C. lightly held onto him, his left arm around her waist and his right arm around Kallen's waist as she had also held onto him. (A/N: Pimp…I'm kidding XD}

Slowly the World came to a decision and said he was indeed bad but had good intentions so they will not harm him nor think of him as a demon. He was once again Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Shiro and his men were watching the broadcast of Lelouch's press conference. Shiro had a smile under his mask thinking Lelouch wouldn't be forgiven so easily but frowned and grew angry as the World decided he was just as much as a pawn as anyone else and forgave him.

"NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" Shiro cried out in anger as he stood up and flipped over a table in rage.

"Sir," a soldier asked.

"We will bring down Lelouch vi Britannia and the Black knights," Shiro ordered.

"YES MY LORD!"

_'Soon you'll learn the error of your ways, my dear brother,' _Shiro thought as he glared at Lelouch on the screen.

* * *

**Location: Press Conference**

Nunally shuddered slightly as if she felt a dark stare wash over her.

"Are you alright Nunally?" Suzaku asked.

"I feel a very bad disturbance, it could be my imagination playing tricks on me though," Nunally stated with a small smile.

_'I feel as if a really big bloodshed is going to occur and that someone important to me will be lost. What terrifies me is that I really hope that it is my big brother who I just got back, Suzaku who has returned or Kallen who has been like a big sister to me,' _Nunally thought to herself as she watched Lelouch answer questions with C.C. and Kallen beside him as if they were together.

* * *

Thanks for reading X3 and the funny part is that i got this all done and gave you a small hint of who Shiro MIGHT be. If you were thinking Schneizel then I'm sorry to say it wasn't him and I cannot tell you who Shiro's identity is because that would ruin the fun.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I was finally able to get this chapter done and up. I have been working on it for a while and I forgot what the main storyline for this story had been but i think I got it back under control. I started college and classes are great but somewhat tiring so I had to do school work and couldn't think of what to do for the chapters of Dangerous Love(my yugioh yaoi fanfic), Prince of all Dragons(How to train your dragon), this story and Time Travel(Code Geass fanfic). So I hope you enjoy this chapter  
**

* * *

**Turn12: Black King vs White King, Part 1**

* * *

_The people of the world had forgiven the Demon Emperor even though he had wronged them. The people will never forget that the Demon-no-Lelouch vi Britannia had to fight the biggest war of his own. He had to fight the laws and the prejudice just as much as the Japanese had once done. The people realized that if he hadn't stepped up to help them as Zero than who really would have. They will never forget what he has done that was right and wrong in their eyes but they realize it was never his fault. The hatred of the world was no longer centered on Lelouch Lamperouge aka Lelouch vi Britannia. Their hatred was on his father for causing the war and suffering of many people including Lelouch. Their hatred was towards Marianne for abandoning her children along with her husband because of their goal to make a world without lies. Knowing that the world had forgiven the original Zero caused Shiro to speed up his plans. Secretly, there were those in the world who started to think of Shiro as the new Zero and they were the ones that felt wronged: The Britannians who lost their businesse, the people who lost their power because of the Number System being disbanned, those who hated Lelouch because his mother was a commoner and not royal blood like the rest of them. WhiteZero had become their Zero and they were willing to send resources and followers to stop the Black King from his journey to rid the world of the White Knights._

* * *

**Location: Lelouch's room at the Black Knights Headquarters**

_"Today on World News, the ex-Demon Emperor known as Leloich Lamperouge, Zero and Lelouch vi Britannia was seen with two women at the mall buying clothes for them and himself," _Milly Asford reported on the T.V.

Lelouch groaned in displeasure and annoyance as the telelvision was turned on by C.C.

The aroma of pizza filled the room and drifted around his nose.

"C.C, get back to bed," Lelouch mumbled tiredly as he patted the empty spot next to him where she had once fell asleep.

Last night they were going over plans on how to defeat the wave of Black Knights. The memory of when he was Zero fresh in his mind once again as the meeting happened the same way before he was betrayed by the Black Knights. C.C. had been on his left side and Kallen had been on his right.

Once the meeting had ended, Kalen escorted him and C.C. to Zero's main room then left him and C.C. to get settled in.

Once they had settled, C.C and Lelouch had ended up falling asleep and cuddling close when Kallen had come back and saw what they were doing. Due to knowing that even though she was his Q-1 and Black Queen, she knew C.C. as his witch and biggest supporter had his heart.

**Back to story:**

Lelouch slowly got up and noticed that C.C. was wearing the new white sundress he had bought her the other day and smiled softly.

"Be careful not to get anything on that dress, my witch," Lelouch stated.

"If I can keep pizza off my straight jacket like outfit then I can keep it off this dress," C.C. stated calmly.

Lelouch decided to get up and dressed for the day. He decided on wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks and took his shower before drying off and getting dressed.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Shiro was going over plans with his followers and current investors on where to strike and how it would hurt Lelouch the most.

"Ok now that we have the plan. Commence operation: White destruction," Shiro ordered.

Soldiers ran around getting into the cockpits of their Sutherlands and taking off towards the Black Knights Headquarters.

_'Soon you'll learn never to betray me again Lelouch,' _Shiro thought darkly.

* * *

**Location: Black Knights Headquarters**

Lelouch, C.C., Kallen and Suzaku were in the briefing room with pilots and other members of the Black Knights when the Headquarter's alarm on enemy approaching blared. Lelouch turned on the monitor to see White Knight Sutherlands approaching their locations.

He glared and started calling out orders. The members of the Black Knights ran to do what they were assigned to do except Lelouch, Kallen, C.C. and Suzaku. They looked at one another and quickly ran towards the hanger to where their Sutherlands were location. Suzaku got into the cockpit of the Lancelot, Kallen got into her Guren MK III, and C.C. along with Lelouch got into the newly modified Gawain. They and other members of the Black Knights pilots drove out of the hanger and stood in front of the Headquarters to await their enemies.

"Q-1, Lancelot you two are with me," Lelouch ordered over the communication link.

"Roger that," Kallen responded.

"You got it Lelouch," Suzaku stated as his green eyes hardened in determination

"P squad you and N squad will attack on the right and keep each other protected," Lelouch ordered as a group of Sutherlands went towards the right flank of the headquarters.

"Roger that Zero!" the members of P and N squad called out.

"B squad and Zero squad you will protect the left flank and watch each other's backs," Lelouch ordered.

"You got it Zero," the members of B and Zero squad cried out. Tamaki and Tohdoh was with this group while Ohgi was with the P squad.

"Keep focused and unleash hell on these guys," Lelouch ordered.

"Roger," everyone stated as the communication link ended.

The White Knights finally appeared and the battle between the Black Knights of justice and the White Kings of truth broke out. There was gun fires raining down on both sides as the battle was fought as Lelouch ordered and instructed the Black Knights against their opponent. Tohdoh was able to destroy five enemy Sutherlands with a Z slash formation white Tamaki and other members fired their guns and got at least half of the 1000 Sutherlands that had attacked the left flank. Ohgi and the members he was with were able to get about 300 Sutherlands destroyed before the Gawain's chest beam shot out and hit many of the White Knight soldiers along with the Radiation Surge arm of the Guren. The Lancelot took down his enemies with sword skills he learned from Tohdoh. The White Knights were able to kill at least 20 of the Black Knights members which caused their comrades to fight five times as harder to honor their sacrifices until the White Knights were forced to retreat and the Black Knights celebrated their win but mourned their loss. This was only the beginning of the end of what will soon come.

* * *

**The end...of this chapter XD. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**This battle will be kind of long so I decided to break it into parts so enjoy the second part of this...No fight scene yet**

* * *

Turn 13: Black King vs White King Part 2: The beginning of the next fight

* * *

_Seeing that he had more casualities than the Black King did, Shiro decided that he would join the next fight and lead Lelouch to another place that he was familiar with. Once he has distracted Lelouch long enough, he'll gain what he wanted since he started the war against the Black Knights. _

* * *

**Location: Unknown- Shiro's domain**

Shiro noticed that only half of his White Knights were gone, causing him to growl in anger when he heard that the Black Knights only lost five members in this fight.

'_Soon brother, you will pay for what you've done to me and our family,' _Shiro thought angrily as he looked at a photo of himself and Lelouch as children.

Deep in thought, Shiro didn't hear one of his followers walk into his room nor did he see them look at the photo.

"S-Sir," the soldier called out in shock.

Shiro snapped his attention to the soldier and glared.

"You tell anyone and you will die, do you understand?" Shiro asked.

"Y-Yes sir, I understand perfectly," the soldier stuttered.

"What did you need?" Shiro asked.

"We're ready to go sir," the soldier reported.

Shiro smirked and nodded his head.

"Excellent," Shiro said darkly as he and the soldier went towards their Sutherlands along with their comrades.

They entered the cocokpits and headed towards the Black Knights Headquarters.

* * *

**Location: Black Knights Headquarters - Lelouch's room**

Lelouch was watching tv on his couch with C.C. on his right and Kallen on his left. His arms were wrapped around each girl. C.C. had her head on his right shoulder while Kallen had her head on his chest lightly. Lelouch kissed Kallen's head gently and Kallen smiled as she cuddled closer into his arm, not minding the fact that C.C. was there with them.

As they started to get more comfortable together, the enemy approaching alert sounded.

They quickly got up and went to the conference room quickly. When they got there, Ohgi had already opened the radar to see more White Knights and a different White Knight Sutherland approaching.

"Seems Shiro has gotten fed up with us," Lelouch stated, "Everyone get into your Sutherlands and let's show them why we're the Black Knights!"

"Yes sir!" The Black Knights responded and ran towards the hanger to get into their own Sutherlands.

The Black Knight pilots ran towards the hanger and got into the cockpits of their Sutherlands then launched them to stand in front of the headquarters to wait for the White Knights.

After a few minutes later, White Knights and Black Knights stood in front of one another. Lelouch's Sutherland stood beside Kallen's Sutherland as if they were a chess board.

Lelouch turned on his public communicator in the cockpit of his Gawain.

"So Shiro, you decided to come out here and fight us after losing so many of your comrades," Lelouch spoke calmly with a smirk on his face.

"They're pawns to you as well Black King," Shiro stated with a smirk.

"No these people are more than pawns like my father believed everyone was to be," Lelouch stated.

"Father would be disappointed in you, little brother," Shiro cried out.

This caused silence on the battlefield until Lelouch began his version of a maniacal laughter.

"I don't care about my fahter's likes and dislikes after all my Knight of Zero and I took care of the Emperor for his wrongdoings on this world. But you claim that man as your father then you shall die as well," Lelouch said dramatically calm.

Suddenly the battle between the Black and White Kings began when Shiro tried to shoot at Lelouch with one of his Sutherland's gun beams.

As an act that the first shot was fired, the Black Knights and the White Knights started shoot at one another while Suzaku and Kallen stood beside Lelouch, waiting on his command.

* * *

**Now you all know that Shiro and Lelouch are related. Next will be the fight scene and who Shiro is X3 maybe...READ AND REVIEW be nice or i will go off on you if i think it's necessary.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry i took so long but school is almost over for me so I will be posting a bit more this Thanksgiving holiday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Turn 14: Black King vs White King: Shiro Revealed

* * *

_The battle between the Black Knights and the White Knights has begun. Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. will face of Shiro while Suzaku leads the Black Knights using the instructions that Lelouch had given him before the battle. In this chapter, the long waited question will be answered. Everyone will have their answer. This is the chapter where Shiro will be revealed._

* * *

**Location: Outside the Black Knights' Headquarters**

Shots were fired from both sides as the war between Black Knights and White Knights continued to rage on close to the headquarters of the Black Knights.

Kallen fired the Guren MK III's radiation surge arm at the closest White Knights, causing their Sutherlands to burst and explode as Lelouch and C.C. fired rocket-like missiles from the Gawain, aiming them at Shiro's Sutherland.

"Take this Shiro!" Lelouch yelled out angrily.

The missiles locked on Shiro's Sutherland and fired towards him. Shiro maneuvered his Sutherland to dodge the missiles and smirked as the missiles hit one another or destroyed an already evacuated building.

As the war and bloodshed led on, 20 of the newest members of the Black Knights who were pilots were killed while about 30 were injured and the rest were still fighting.

The White Knights had 100 men dead, about 20 to 50 men either injured or still fighting.

"Let's take our battle somewhere else shall we Black King," Shiro stated as his Sutherland's floatation system device appeared and the Sutherland flew away.

"Suzaku, Ohgi, Tohdoh, keep this battle going while Kallen, C.C. and I go after Shiro," Lelouch ordered.

"Roger that Lelouch," Suzaku stated as he continued fighting while piloting his new and improved Lancelot.

"Copy that," Tohdoh said as he continued using z-slashes and x-slashes to destroy his enemies.

"Got it Lelouch," Ohgi stated as he fired his Sutherland's gun as cover fire for Suzaku's Lancelot, some of the remaining Black Knights of his squad firing blasts from their Sutherlands as well.

The Guren MK III and the Gawain's floatation system appeared and they flew after Shiro as the rest of their comrades fought for their lives and their beliefs.

Suddenly a live video recording appeared on the screens of both the Guren and the Gawain, revealing Nunally vi Britannia.

"Big brother, C.C. and Kallen, please return home safely to all of us," Nunally pleaded as tears formed in her eyes.

Lelouch, C.C. and Kallen slightly bowed with gentle smile on their face.

"Yes Empress," they said gently.

Nunally sniffed and Lelouch looked into the same eyes that he has.

"Don't worry Nuna-chan, we'll go after Shiro and finally end this...I promise," Lelouch said gently.

Nunally cried softly, causing pain to reflect into Lelouch's eyes and he clenches his fists tightly.

"Nunally don't cry please," Lelouch pleaded.

"I-I don't want to lose you again," Nunally cried out.

Lelouch closed his eyes and looked down, slowly turning off the video recording so he wouldn't see the wounded look on his sister's face.

* * *

**Location: Black Knights Headquarters**

Nunally's eyes widen as the video cut off on her.

"Big brother…" Nunally mumbled in shock and sadness.

Suddenly Jeremiah and Sayako walked into where she was and stood beside her.

"It will be alright Empress," Sayako said soothingly as she held the crying Nunally close to her (A/N: Sayako and Jeremiah along with Anya have been with the Black Knights since Shiro's appearance I just decided to bring them out now)

Jeremiah kneeled in front of the girl of the women he once loved and admired and gently wiped her tears away.

"Master Lelouch knows what he's doing," Jeremiah said gently as he watched Nunally cry harshly into his wife's arms.

'_I don't think Nunally can stand losing her brother again,' _Jeremiah thought as he stood up and ran to the hanger to help the Black Knights win this war against the White Knights.

* * *

**Location: Kaname's Island(C's World)**

Shiro led Lelouch, C.C. and Kallen towards where the opening of C's world had once stood or as they had thought.

"An illusion," Lelouch mumbled as they watched Shiro land in front of the cave and exit his Sutherland, running in.

The Guren and Gawain landed a bit farther away from Shiro's Sutherland and Lelouch, Kallen and C.C. ran after Shiro.

They found themselves in front of the C's World entrance and noticed that Shiro was not there.

Kallen, Lelouch and C.C. entered the portal to C's world to see Shiro's back towards them.

"I never thought I'd see the place our father and your mother was destroyed all because they wanted to make a world without mask," Shiro suddenly said.  
Lelouch stiffened and pulled both C.C. and Kallen into his arms.

C.C. looked up at Lelouch, hiding her worried expression and got out of his arms.

"I can't believe that even though we share the same blood with Father and had different mothers, you chose the path that our family has gone through too many times, little brother," Shiro sneered as he turned around.  
Lelouch's eyes narrowed as Kallen held onto him.

"We are not brothers," Lelouch said angrily.

"Oh but we are for I am someone of the past," Shiro said as he removed his mask to show princely-looking blond hair.

Kallen, C.C. and Lelouch's eyes widen in shock.

"It can't be...I killed you myself," Lelouch mumbled in shock.

"Y-you were the reason we had taken the poisonous gas in the first place," Kallen stuttered.

C.C. suddenly looked at Shiro and gasped when the geass symbol flashed in his eyes.

"Absolute Illusion," C.C. said in shock.

"I am Clovis la Britannia also known as Shiro and I have come to get what belongs to me," Clois stated as he stared at C.C. then his brother then at Kallen and finally back at C.C.

"C-Clovis…." Lelouch said in shock.

* * *

**Shiro has now been revealed to be none other than Clovis la Britannia who died in Season 1.**

**Turn 15: Death: C.C.'s memory and Clovis kills C.C.**

**None of you expected that XD I told you all it wasnt Schneizel or Rolo, it's been Clovis who had a geass called Absolute Illusion. Direct eye contact can make a person believe something else but in reality it never happened. **

**Find out how Clovis got his geass**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Stories are being updated slowly. Next story to be updated will be Dangeous Love(yu-gi-oh yaoi fanfic) then Time Travel, then i'll brainstorm for my Inuyasha fanfic then back to Prince of all Dragons.**

**Happy reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**This one is now done. There is more to come though.**

* * *

Turn 15: Memories and Death

_In the previous chapter, we found out that Clovis was Shiro(White Zero) but now to know how he gained his geass. In this chapter, there will be a memory long forgotten and a death that will shake and break a person's world._

**Location: Kaname Island**

"You're supposed to be dead brother," Lelouch stated angrily.

Clovis smirked and shook his head.

"You only believed an illusion thanks to my geass Absolute Illusion," Clovis stated.

C.C., Kallen, and Lelouch looked at him in shock.

"H-how did you get a geass?" Kallen asked.

"From C.C. of course," Clovis stated with a smile.

C.C.'s eyes widen slightly, not remembering having him ever be a contract of hers.

"Oh you don't remember me, C.C. Well let me remind you of the day you gave me my geass!" Clovis said with a glare.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Location: Imperial Family's living room years ago_**

_A young Clovis was in his room, trying to find inspiration on what to draw when C.C. walked into the room._

_"Clovis whats wrong?" C.C. asked in her emotionless tone._

_Clovis turned around to see C.C. and smiled._

_"Ms. C.C., I was just trying to make some art for my new siblings that Father is bringing home soon," Clovis stated._

_C.C. looked at the art and shook her head._

_"It's not very good. I wish I could make something or show something that will make a big impression on others," Clovis mumbled._

_C.C. thought for a moment then sat on her knees in front of him. She gently took his hand and placed it on her forehead._

_"Miss C.C. what are you-" Clovis stopped speaking as horrible images appeared in his head._

**_"Would you like the power of kings?"_**

_'P-Power of Kings?'_

**_"If I grant you this power, you must fulfill my wish. Do you accept this power?"_**

_'I accept!'_

_Suddenly a geass mark appeared in Clovis' left eye as a young Cornelia ran into the room._

_"Clovis are you alright? I heard a thud," she asked in concern._

_"Yes of course Cornelia," Clovis said as the illusion of his art being beautiful was shown._

_"This is lovely Clovis, did you make it for Lelouch and Nuna-chan?" Cornelia asked, not knowing she was looking at a painting of Clovis himself._

_"Yes, I thought it would be magnificent for our siblings," Clovis said as Cornelia left and his geass disappeared._

_"Absolute illusion..interesting," C.C. mumbled to herself._

**_End of Flashback_**

After Clovis finished his story, he walked over to C.C. with a smirk.

"You gave me this power and I didn't even use it to his full potential until I made the world think I was dead and Lelouch was nothing but a tyrant. You killed our loving father and I couldn't make it stop!" Clovis stated angrily as he glared at his younger brother.

Lelouch quickly pushed C.C. and Kallen behind him, glaring at his brother.

"You won't touch them," Lelouch said angrily.

Clovis' face relaxed, his expression cold and indifferent as he pulled out a gun, aiming it for C.C.

"Who says I'm after your precious Queen, brother?" Clovis stated as he glared at C.C.

Lelouch looked at C.C. who looked to be in shock of a memory she didn't even remember.

"My dear witch…" Lelouch mumbled gently.

"Warlock…he can't kill me without a code," C.C. mumbled so only he could hear.

Lelouch slowly let C.C. from behind him, feeling as if something bad might happen.

Clovis smirked and walked towards them. He opened his palm to show a code marking, causing both Lelouch and C.C.'s eyes to widen.

C.C. looked at Kallen and mouthed, "Protect the one we love," before Clovis' hand was placed on her forehead.

He smirked as C.C.'s mark disappeared off her forehead and reappeared on his back. Lelouch was struggling as Kallen pulled him back with hurtful eyes.

Clovis took out his gun after stealing C.C.'s Code and shooting her in the stomach, her blood splattering over his face and his clothes as he smirked darkly.

"Now I am immortal!" Clovis stated as he laughed evilly and went to his Sutherland.

Once he had left, Kallen let go of Lelouch and they ran over to C.C., tears streaming down their head.

"W-Why did you hold me back Kallen? I could have protected her!" Lelouch cried out angrily.

Kallen looked down sadly as tears fell down the sides of her face as Lelouch collapsed onto his knees, picking C.C. up into his lap.

Kallen watched sadly as the love of her life, held another close to him.

"L-Le…lo…uch…" C.C. mumbled as her life slowly began to fade from her eyes.

"C.C…don't die please…not like how Shirley died…" Lelouch mumbled sadly.

"L-Love…Kallen….s-she was doing…what I asked….protecting…the one we both…love the most….my d-devious….Warlock," C.C. said sloly.

Lelouch's eyes widen as his tears slid down his face and landed on C.C.'s cooling body, signifying how close she is to death.

"I-I have…one last…request…" C.C. said as her eyes slowly closed and her body got colder.

"Y-yes what is it?" Lelouch asked as he held her close.

"S-Say my real name….o-one last time…" C.C. whispered.

Lelouch slowly put her ear near his mouth and whispered her name over and over again. [A/N: I think her name was either Cecilia or Cassandra…I don't exactly know if it was said in the anime or what so either of those would be her name]

C.C's hand fell beside her as happy tears streamed down her face as she heard her name whispered by her warlock.

Kallen walked over and kneeled beside Lelouch as C.C.'s eyes closed and her heart stopped beating.

Lelouch slowly picked C.C. up into his arms and slowly carried her to where Rolo rests in peace. Kallen silently followed him and gasped, a grave with the name "Rolo Lamperouge" written in it.

"We can bury her when we get back…we have some to kill for what he did to C.C.," Kallen silently said.

Lelouch looked at her and nodded as they walked towards their Sutherlands. Kallen slowly stopped him and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips, feeling her kiss slowly being returned.

"Don't die on me either Kallen...I couldn't bear losing another love of my life," Lelouch mumbled softly.

"Yes sir…" Kallen whispered before she got into the cockpit of the Guren Mk III.

Lelouch slowly got into the cockpit of the Gawain and placed C.C.'s dead body in her usual spot, flipping on the autopilot before sitting in his seat.

The Gawain and the Guren Mk III's pilot's eyes darkedn and filled with hate and revenge as the went after the man who killed C.C., Clovis aka Shiro.

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. I think theres either three or four…maybe more chapters coming up. Sorry that C.C. had to die everyone but it had to be done for a good reason…Can't tell you why yet though X3. Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. I do apologize for this chapter taking so long but with the other fanfics I am working on and personal things, there wasn't much inspiration I could thnk of. Sorry if I'm still not so good at fight scenes, I am mostly a romance and lemon writer so fight scenes are still not my greatest. Anyway Turn 16 has now been posted.**

* * *

**Turn 16: Black Queen fights White King**

* * *

_**In the previous chapter, Lelouch had lost his witch and was held by his Black Queen. How will this fight go when his Black Queen almost dies to Shiro's attacks because she wanted to help him bring C.C.'s murderer to justice? Find out in this chapter on how deep the relationship with Kallen and Lelouch will go.**_

* * *

**Location: In the Sky, After White King**

As they flew after Clovis aka Shiro, Lelouch was lost in thought as he replayed the things that happened leading up to C.C.'s death.

_**Flashback**_

_Clovis smirked and walked towards them. He opened his palm to show a code marking, causing both Lelouch and C.C.'s eyes to widen._

_C.C. looked at Kallen and mouthed, "Protect the one we love," before Clovis' hand was placed on her forehead._

_He smirked as C.C.'s mark disappeared off her forehead and reappeared on his back. Lelouch was struggling as Kallen pulled him back with hurtful eyes._

_Clovis took out his gun after stealing C.C.'s Code and shooting her in the stomach, her blood splattering over his face and his clothes as he smirked darkly._

_"Now I am immortal!" Clovis stated as he laughed evilly and went to his Sutherland._

_Once he had left, Kallen let go of Lelouch and they ran over to C.C., tears streaming down their head._

_"W-Why did you hold me back Kallen? I could have protected her!" Lelouch cried out angrily._

_Kallen looked down sadly as tears fell down the sides of her face as Lelouch collapsed onto his knees, picking C.C. up into his lap._

_Kallen watched sadly as the love of her life, held another close to him._

_"L-Le…lo…uch…" C.C. mumbled as her life slowly began to fade from her eyes._

_"C.C…don't die please…not like how Shirley died…" Lelouch mumbled sadly._

_"L-Love…Kallen….s-she was doing…what I asked….protecting…the one we both…love the most….my d-devious….Warlock," C.C. said sloly._

_Lelouch's eyes widen as his tears slid down his face and landed on C.C.'s cooling body, signifying how close she is to death._

_"I-I have…one last…request…" C.C. said as her eyes slowly closed and her body got colder._

_"Y-yes what is it?" Lelouch asked as he held her close._

_"S-Say my real name….o-one last time…" C.C. whispered._

_Lelouch slowly put her ear near his mouth and whispered her name over and over again. C.C's hand fell beside her as happy tears streamed down her face as she heard her name whispered by her warlock._

_**End of Flashback**_

Lelouch's hands balled into fist as he tried to fight the tears trying to slide down his cheeks.

'She was with me from the entire beginning as Zero. How can i fight without my witch,' Lelouch thought tearfully.

Inside the Guren MK III, Kallen looked at Gawain then looked to see Shiro's Sutherland in front of them.

"She told me to protect Lelouch...and I'll make sure I keep that promise...because I love him...just as much as he does," Kallen said lightly to herself before she had her Guren MK III speed up after Shiro's Sutherland.

"THIS IS FOR C.C!" Kallen called out as a radiation beam flew out her right hand.

Clovis looked behind him and his eyes widen as he saw the beam fly towards him, causing an explosion.

Lelouch looked up and gasped as he saw the Guren fighting the Sutherland of his half brother.

'No...not my Queen...i already lost my witch...i cant lose my Queen either,' Lelouch thought as he used the boosters to get to Kallen.

* * *

**Location: Outside Black Knight Headquarts**

The fight between the Black Knights and White Knights was becoming a bloodshed as both the Black Knights and White Knights lost their fellow comrades. Suddenly an explosion caused the fighting to stop and everyone looked up to see the White King and the Black Queen fighting one another.

Suzaku, the main members of the Black Knights and a few of the new recruits watched in shock as the Guren landed more damage towards Shiro's Knightmare while the members of the White Knights decided to interfere between the fight between their master and King.

"We can't let them interfere between Kallen and Shiro, FIRE!" Suzaku ordered as shoots were fired by the Black Knights towards the remaining White Knights.

Explosion after Explosion occurred as the Black Knights continued to protect Kallen from the ground.

All of a sudden all the fighting stopped as Shiro escaped using the cockpit and Kallen landing on the ground along with the Gawain.

Suzaku got out of the Lancelot and ran towards the Guren and Gawain as Lelouch got out of his Sutherland with C.C.'s body in his arms and Kallen got out of her Sutherland.

"What happened….?" Suzaku asked, panting lightly.

"We need a resting place for C.C.," Lelouch mumbled softly as Kallen walked over to him and gently touched his arm.

"Lelouch...:"  
"What were you thinking Kallen...Clovis is immortal..and he can live through all the attacks you've done...I would have lost you...like i lost C.C." Lelouch stated, looking at Kallen.

His intense gaze made his purple eyes look as if it was an even darker shade of purple.

"I-I apologize...Lelouch…" Kallen mumbled.

Lelouch nodded and lightly kissed Kallen's forehead before heading towards the Black Knight Headquarters

They were joined by the rest of the Black Knights and were soon followed to start the preparations for C.C.'s burial ceremony.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. The next chapter may have more in it. It might have Clovis's talking to the world about how he was alive the whole time or something but it will have a ceremony for C.C.'s burial and everything. **


	18. Chapter 17

Turn 17: The Witch's Burial

* * *

_**Last time on The Tainted Kings, Kallen tried to end Shiro's life to avenge the Witch's Life but instead she failed and worried the Black King who could not lose a second love to his brother. I decided to add Clovis' background or to shorten it so the world and the white knights knew the truth. Charles zi Britannia is a d*ck XD**_

* * *

**Location: Shiro's Headquarters**

* * *

Clovis entered his lair to see some of his followers busy with some new modifications. One of them turned to see him and bowed to him.

"Lord Shiro, was your mission successful?" the follower asked.

Clovis glared with his purple eyes similar to many of his siblings and shook his head.

"I was unable to kill Zero but I did kill his witch, which I suppose is a victory nonetheless," Clovis stated as he head to his quarters.

"Um...Lord Shiro if you don't mind my asking, why are you after Zero and the Black Knights? What are you trying to accomplish now?" another follower asked, shaking lightly as if Shiro might hurt him for asking something personal.

Clovis turned his gaze to his followers, many who were watching him with curious and fearful eyes.

"When I was younger, my father told my other siblings and I that he was bringing some new people into our lives. His Queen, Marianne, and their two children Lelouch and Nunally. I wanted to make art for my new brother and sister so I decided to paint a portrait of myself. When one of my siblings saw it at first, they hated it because they were sure that was the worse gift I could give to my siblings. That's when I met Lelouch's witch, C.C., she granted me the ability to be able to make illusions so people can see something else than what I had created. Lelouch and Nunally were the best little siblings that I could ever have but once Lelouch came to kill me, it upset me that my own brother would want my death. Then hearing of how he killed our father and his own mother, it angered me because why was it always him. He was father's favorite out of us all and the favorite killed our father. Why? Why weren't we good enough siblings to Lelouch and Nunally? What made them so much more Father's children than me and the others? Why did Father love him more? Then I thought, I'll get revenge on Lelouch and show him that I could have been the better sibling. The one sibling he could have gained help from and the one who can defeat him," Clovis stated as he revealed his past to his followers.

Without his knowledge, his own past had been recorded and was being shown live to the people of Britannia and the Black Knights.

"We will help you prove that you are the best child that Charles zi Britannia ever had," one follower stated as the other slowly chanted.

"All Hail Britannia! All Hail Shiro! All Hail Clovis!" were the chants made by the White Knights.

* * *

**Location: Black Knights Headquarts**

* * *

The broadcast made by Shiro was heartfelt and upsetting but none was more upsetting than how tightly Lelouch held the dead body of his witch close to him while the Black Queen held him close.

"Let's begin the preparation for C.C.'s Burial," Ohgi whispered as he turned off the broadcast.

The remaining members, including the original members, of the Black Knights began the preparations for C.C.'s burial. Kallen had decided to go help them until she felt Lelouch pull her close to him.

"Lelouch..."

"Don't leave my side. I almost lost you and I can't lose my Black Queen like I did my Witch," Lelouch stated softly in the most heart wrenching voice that ever passed through his lips.

He slowly looked up to stare into Kallen's blue eyes. His purple eyes looked as if they would become black as pain, heartace, loss, love, and some many other emotions filled his gaze. Kallen's eyes softened as she slowly kneeled in front of Lelouch and held him close, the body of C.C. in this needed embrace. The loves of his life in his arms, one alive and one dead by the one man who dare to ruin something he had created for his most precious people: Nunally, Suzaku and Kallen.

"He will pay for this..." Kallen mumbled.

"He will feel the true wrath of the Demon Emperor. Kallen, after the burial and once we've had a few days of mourning, we're going to send a message to Shiro and have him meet near C's world. He and I will battle there and you won't interfere. Promise me this my Black Queen," Lelouch mumbled.

"I promise Black King," Kallen said, even thought she was unsure of letting Lelouch do this on his own.

A few minutes passed before Ohgi walked in and told them it was time. Lelouch and Kallen separated and stood up to follow Ohgi to where they would bury C.C.

Lelouch held C.C.'s body close to him as he whispered his final goodbyes and his oath the avenge her, even though she was no longer a part of this world.

They walked into a cemetry that had been made for those who died in the Black Knights and walked towards an area where a white, gold and green open coffin stood near an open empty grave.

Ohgi nodded and watched as members of the Black Knights lit candles as Lelouch carried C.C's body towards the coffin. He gently placed her inside and kissed her forehead one last time before Kallen walked over slowly and gently held C.C's cold hands before placing them on C.C.'s chest. Together, Lelouch and Kallen closed the coffin of C.C.

"We are gathered here because in the mist of this battle we have lost one of our own. A Comrade, a Friend, A Lover, A Rival, A Sister, and A true member of the Black Knights," Ohgi said in a strong voice as he started the ceremony for C.C.'s death, "C.C. will be missed by her lover and her warlock and by her rival and friend, Kallen."

Slowly each member of the Black Knights placed white and red roses onto the coffin before they began to lower it into the empty grave.

"I will always cherish the moments we've had together since we made our oath and contract. You were important in my life and you always will be, my Witch," Lelouch stated.

"I didn't know you well but you were a rival to me in our battle over Lelouch. You knew him better than anyone and I will protect our love with my very life and I won't let you down. You are my sister and a fellow member of the Black Knights. You will be missed C.C.," Kallen stated softly.

"I had a great time knowing you before you disappeared, thank you for taking care of my big brother C.C." Nunally stated softly.

"Thank you for protecting my best friend who I had hated...who was and still is my brother. Farewell C.C." Suzaku stated in a calm voice.

They slowly started to cover the grave of a fellow member of the Black Knights then had a moment of silence before each left, until only Kallen and Lelouch were left.

Kallen slowly grasped Lelouch's hand, who slowly held hers tightly.

"Let's go make that bastard pay," Lelouch stated angrily as anger and vengence seeped into his purple eyes once again.

Kallen nodded as anger and pain was reflected in her blue eyes.

They turned away from the grave together and headed inside to plan their next move.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while or so but I was on a roll with another fanfic and then I was helping someone out with their fanfic. I also have school to start preparing for. Anyway, Thanks for the reading and the review. Don't be a critic because I'm trying to make this story my own but keeping the original author's plans in the story as well. If you have an opinion, don't write it on the story. You can PM me and if you don't like what I said to you then I truly don't care. It's the way I see things. Be happy I finally typed more words for this chapter than i did with my others though. Peace out. **

**Turn 18: The Planning**

**[This is an author's note to my reviewers: This is not originally my story, I adopted it. Nunally is the full-blooded sister of Lelouch, Milly was like a sister to Lelouch, Euphemia was NOT his ex lover or even his love interests because she ended up with Suzaku and died, Shirley is dead and I've freakin' glad about it. Shirley was only a friend in the eyes of Lelouch. the only love interest Lelouch really had were C.C. and Kallen. **

**Shirley is dead. **

**Euphemia is dead while in a relationship with Suzaku**

**I happen to like Cornelia for Guilford. Suzaku is geassed to live by Lelouch if you want him dead then make your own story. I write it this way because it's my story. If i disagree with you and tell you true points on why I disagree with you, then that just tells me you don't know the anime. Watch the show again then come back with some common sense. **

**If i have to call a reviewer out on any of my stories because i believe they're idiots, i won't hesitate to do so. Have a nice day and bring in review that actually mean you saw the show.]**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone, I know this chapter is pretty short compared to all the other ones since this is adopted and all. The truth is that I'm working on more than just this story and I would appreciate some reviews to go to those stories as well as this. I'm mostly talking about Prince of All Dragons, Time Travel and Budo becomes a yandere, not the yaoi ones if you are not a fan. Anyway, Chapter 18 is done!**_

* * *

**Turn 18: The Planning**

* * *

**Location: Black Knight's HQ**

* * *

Once C.C's burial was finished, the members of the Black Knights went to the conference room and sat down. Kallen stayed close to Lelouch, since she felt he needed her near him right now.

Lelouch looked around as each of his comrades, old and new sat down at their seats before he announces that the meeting has started.

"What's the plan, Lelouch?" Ohgi asked.

"Shiro and I are the only two immortals left. We need to lure him back to C's world in order for his immortality and mine will cease to exist. Once in there, we will fight to our deaths," Lelouch stated, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"If he wins?" one member asked.

"Then do everything you can to kill that son of a bitch," Lelouch ordered.

"If you win?" Kallen asks gently.

"You and I will take a vacation together, just the two of us," Lelouch stated gently.

Kallen nodded her head with a gentle smile then Lelouch looked at everyone with a serious expression.

They started the plan off by stating that about 50 members of the Black knights will face off against Shiro's Knights and they will be giving instructions until Lelouch gets his answer from Shiro.

Kallen and Lelouch will send a message to Shiro to request a private duel between Lelouch and Shiro on neutral ground, which is the island that C's world would be located. Once he accepts, Lelouch will then part with Kallen, who will fight whoever tries to step into C's world. Lelouch requested that Suzaku and a few members come to her aid and help her fend them off for as long as they can.

Of course, the plan caused both Nunally and Kallen to protest until Lelouch gave them a look that caused them to stand down. Nunally was in tears as she listened to the plan and went to hug her brother, who placed his hand on her head and gently rubbed it. Kallen also hugged Lelouch, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead gently.

"Both of you must promise me that you will NOT come in C's world with me," Lelouch stated gently.

Kallen and Nunally looked at him with shock in their eyes as Lelouch dismissed the meeting and watched the members leave the room, leaving only himself, Nunally and Kallen in the room. He slowly directed his attention to one of the couches. Kallen and Nunally let go of him so he could go to the couch, the both of them following him.

He sat down on the couch with a soft sigh as Kallen sat beside him and Nunally carefully maneuvered herself to sit beside him on the couch. Kallen slowly placed her head on his shoulder as Nunally rested her head on her brother's chest.

"You two are my most important people so promise me that under any circumstances will you follow me to C's World," Lelouch said in a gentle whisper.

"I promised to protect you though," Kallen stated.

"I just got my big brother back," Nunally said as tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"Promise me...please," Lelouch begged them both with his eyes closed.

"I promise, nii-san," Nunally said in a quiet voice.

"I promise, my King," Kallen said reluctantly.

Lelouch gave Nunally a gentle kiss on her forehead and asked her to give him and Kallen some time alone. He helped her back into her wheelchair and watched her leave the room.

Once they were alone, Lelouch gently pulled Kallen into a gentle, passionate kiss. Kallen returned the kiss as they both closed their eyes. Tears fell down the side of her face as the kiss turned in a more loving embrace. She placed her hands around his shoulders as he slowly placed his hands around her waist. They pulled away gently when the need for air became more persistent.

"Let's make Shiro pay for C.C.," Lelouch whispered gently.

"Yes my King," Kallen whispered.

They both got up and set the plan into action.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and I'd like to thank those of you who have stayed with me since I re-made the story! Please review the chapter because I would like to hear what you all have to say.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been really busy with job searching, working on Budo becomes a yandere and trying to write the other stories. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Turn 19: Starting the Plan**

* * *

_In the last chapter, the Black Knights had planned on how to lure Shiro aka Clovis to C's world in order to cancel out his immortality along with that of Lelouch. Lelouch had asked Kallen and Nunnally that under no circumstance should they go in C's world to rescue and help him get rid of Clovis. It took them only three days to come up with the full plan, call out Shiro to the last fight and prepare for the end._

* * *

**Location: Black King's bedroom**

* * *

Lelouch was in his room, getting ready to put his plan of ending Clovis' rein of terror and making sure his brother stays dead. As he was preparing for the final battle, his gaze looked around the room until it landed on C.C's plush Cheese-kun. He stopped what he was doing and went over to it.

"I am sorry, my dear Witch. I failed you but I will make it right by killing the mistake we both made together," Lelouch whispered as he gently touched Cheese-kun as if C.C. was still with him.

He slowly went towards his closet to grab both his gun and his helmet. He sighed and closed his eyes, as if he was praying to God to let him win one last fight as Zero.

The door to the room opened, a set of footsteps and the squeak of wheels were heard, causing Lelouch to open his eyes and slowly turn his gaze to the ones who has come to his room.

Kallen, in her red Guren uniform and Nunnally in a white and pink uniform looked at him with both a sad but calm expression on their faces.

"Nunnally, why are you dressed like you're going in a Sutherland?" Lelouch asked his baby sister.

"Big brother, I'm going to help you in this battle. I may not have a lot of training in this kind of thing but I want to help out," Nunnally said as her violet eyes staring into the violet eyes of her brother's.

"Nunnally, I cannot allow that to happen," Lelouch stated with a hard gaze, his voice almost cracking in despair.

"Brother, I want to fight too. I want to fight for C.C.'s memory and to protect you like you've protected me," Nunnally stated in a commanding tone, fit for both a leader and an Empress.

Lelouch looked at Kallen, who had been silent during the conversation. Looking into her blue eyes, Lelouch could tell that Kallen was understanding of Nunnally's wish.

"Kallen, my Black Queen and Ace Pilot, do you agree with Empress Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, really hoping that she did not.

"Lelouch, you built a world so that Nunnally would be happy but beyond that surface she and I were miserable without you," Kallen admitted.

Lelouch looked at them as shock filled his eyes for he had no idea that the peaceful world he had created wasn't filled with the happiness he believed they both would have gotten.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked, still shocked at this revelation.

"Big brother, I wanted to have this peaceful world with no violence and hardships. I wanted this world for us to be together but then you became Zero and unreachable. My brother was slipping away from me, to make a world for me, and I was powerless to do anything. I was only a crippled child of the Emperor and my older brother became someone I didn't recognize anymore. My brother who had loved and cared for me when he should have been able to go out and be free," Nunnally was in tears as she poured her heart out in front of these two people who cared about her so much.

Lelouch's eyes slowly filled with water as he heard the tearful truth from his baby sister, the one who he cherished so much. He walked over to her and got down on one of his knees to give her a tight hug. Kallen's eyes filled with tears as she kneeled near the two siblings and hugged them both.

Nunnally held onto her older brother, afraid that if she let go that he will leave her again like he did for the Zero Requiem. Lelouch gently kissed his sister's tears away from her cheeks and rubbed her back gently before he looked at Kallen and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Kallen returned the gentle kiss before leaning back and slowly letting go.

They let go of one another as Lelouch went to grab his helmet and put it on.

"Nunnally, Kallen, Let's go make Clovis pay for what he's done," Lelouch stated in the voice of Zero.

"Yes, Zero," Kallen and Nunnally stated as they saluted to him, causing Lelouch to smile gently.

The three of them left the room and headed to the room filled with Sutherlands. Lelouch noticed that there was a Sutherland that looked as if it was built for a crippled person. He turned his gaze to Nunnally, who was smiling happily that both Lloyd and Rakshata had made for her.

The members of the Black Knights turned their gazes towards their leader, ready for their orders.

"My fellow Black knights, let us show the White Knights why we helped the weak against the strong. Let us prove to them that we are not lies but truths ready to be revealed and discovered. Let us end this once and for all. Let's fight for all of our people and let us fight in the memory of our many fallen comrades!" Zero stated in a commanding and powerful voice.

"All Hail the Black Knights!" One of the members cried out and chanted, as each and every member began to join the chant.

"All Hail the Black Knights!" Lelouch, Kallen and Nunnally chanted along with everyone.

Everyone got into their Sutherlands and headed to their destination of where the final battle will begin and end.

* * *

**Location: White Knights Headquarters**

* * *

Clovis was walking around his HQ, watching as his followers got ready for their battle against the Black Knights and hopefully the end of the Black Knights as well.

He smirked as he couldn't wait until he finished Lelouch off then gain his code. Part of Clovis felt bad for wanting to kill his baby brother but another part remembered how much Lelouch looked forward to killing him that fateful day in Shinjuku.

"Sir, we are ready to head out to the final battle," a follower announced, standing as if he was really in the military.

"Good, tell everyone to set out towards our final destination," Clovis ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir! Hail All Shiro! All Hail Clovis," the follower cried out before he went to deliver the news to his fellow White Knights.

"Let's end this today, baby brother," Clovis stated as he went to get ready into his Shiro costume.

Once he went towards the room filled with ready Sutherland, he saw that every member he still had looked at him, ready for his announcement.

"My fellow White Knights, it is time to get rid of those Black Knights and end this battle so that Britannia can rise up once more and be known as the Holy Britannian Empire!" Shiro stated in his loud commanding voice.

"All Hail Shiro! Down with the Black Knights!" the White Knights chanted and bellowed out before they got into their Sutherlands and headed towards their last battle with Shiro leading them.

'_We're coming for you Lelouch to end this once and for all,' _Clovis thought to himself.

* * *

**Location: Final Battle, Kaminejima Island: Island of the Gods**

* * *

The Black Knights were the first to land on Kaminejime Island and decided to take a small break before their final battle with the White Knights. Nunnally was looking at her Sutherland named "White Witch" by both Lloyd and Rakshata. Kallen and Lelouch were sitting together, Kallen's head resting on Lelouch's shoulder as Lelouch leaned his head on hers.

A member of the Black knights was keeping watching in order to see when the White Knights would arrive. Once he had spotted them after 15 minutes, he warned everyone, who quickly got into their Sutherlands and got ready for the last fight.

Once the White Knights landed and took a small break of their own, they got back into their Sutherlands and the fight between black and white began.

During the fight between the White Knights and the Black Knights, Lelouch and Kallen led Shiro away and into the tunnel where the remaining portal to C's World rested.

The fight will begin between the leaders of the Black and White Knights once they had both enter C's world.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter and the soon to be end of this fanfic. I think it will be two or three chapters left to go on the story but I hope you all have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, Turn 20 is now posted!**

* * *

**Turn 20: C's World**

* * *

_In the last chapter, the last fight between the White Knights and the Black Knights started for the last time. Lelouch and Clovis are fighting their last battle inside C's world._

* * *

**Location: Outside of C's World**

* * *

The clash and clangs of swords and the booms of gun fied the air as members of both the Black Knights and the White Knights fought for hopefully the last time.

"Die Shiro follower!" a Black Knight member pilot cried out as he used his Knightmare to wipe out a few of The White Knights.

"Die you traitors!" a follower of Shiro cried out as he shot at the followers of Zero.

Bodies hit the ground dead or just bleeding out precious lifeblood as two sides who could have been friends and/or family fought against one another.

Shiro had brought all of his remaining followers to the fight while Zero had only brought 50 of the Black Knights.

Cries of anger and agony filled the sky as both sides fought for who they believe was the better person: Lelouch or Clovis.

Most of Shiro's men had been killed by the Black Knights but of course, they had lost some of their own as well. Nunnally was one of the many Black Knight followers who still lived. She was upset that she had to kill others but she also knew that the world was never what she had always wished it to be. Nunnally, the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, was going to soil this ground with the blood of her brother's enemies.

Outside of the C's World gate, Kallen was internally fighting herself while she shot at any of Shiro's followers who had come to mess with Lelouch's plans.

'_Survive, my King. Survive for us all,' _Kallen thought to herself

* * *

**Location: C's World**

* * *

Within C's World, the battle that will end this new war will finally commence. Brother vs Brother over a world created by the so-called "Demon Emperor" and his witch.

Both Clovis and Lelouch stared each other down before they took their helmets off at the same time.

"It seems this will be the end of either both of us or one of us, dear brother," Clovis stated with a hard glance.

Lelouch and Clovis simultaneously took out a gun they had within their jacket.

"Yes, it does seem that way, brother," Lelouch stated calmly.

"This will be fun, since we are both immortal," Clovis stated with a dark grin.

"That is where you are wrong," Lelouch stated as both of their immortality codes began to flicker within C's World.

Clovis's eyes widen as he felt C's World slowly take away his immortality. His eyes harden in anger as he realized that he was lured into a trap.

"How dare you!" Clovis cried out as he pulled the trigger, shooting bullet after bullet at Lelouch.

Lelouch quickly ran for cover then proceeded to shoot back at Clovis.

"You took away immortality from me!" Clovis stated with anger and madness within his voice as if he was finally going to snap.

"This is my Witch and My Queen!" Lelouch called out in a strong voice as bullets were fired but never hitting their target.

Finally both guns and carriers had ran out of bullets but Lelouch had a trick up his sleeve as he always did. While Clovis screamed in anger as he took his sword out of its sheath and ran towards Lelouch to deal the killing blow, Lelouch had taken out a spare gun that he had and started firing, backing up so he won't get hit by the blade.

Blood dripped slowly onto the ground as wounds were created from anger slashes and bullets to the arm. Clovis had slowly panted and tried to catch his breath as his blood soaked his clothes. Lelouch stepped back and quickly checked the gun cartridge to see that he luckily had two bullets left. He took out one of the bullets and put it into a revolver.

"Let's play one last game together Clovis," Lelouch suggested with a dark grin as he spun the cylinder.

"What game and why should we play?" Clovis asked, glaring.

"Think of it as a death game of sorts and whoever wins, is alive," Lelouch stated.

Clovis looked at Lelouch and slowly at the revolved.

"What game?" Clovis asked after a few minutes.

"Russian Roulette," Lelouch stated with an unreadable expression on his face.

"A game on risks," Clovis mumbled.

Inside of his mind, he wants to protest but then thought that his brother couldn't possibly beat him and smirked as he thought about Lelouch's head with a hole in it from the gun.

"Agreed," Clovis stated.

Lelouch nodded before he spun the cylinder one last time before the last game began. He placed the revolver to the side of his head and watched as Clovis practically jumped out of his seat. He pulled the trigger but no bullet lodged into his head. He slowly walked towards Clovis and handed him the gun.

Clovis slowly placed the gun towards the side of his head and watched Lelouch as he pulled the trigger, still no bullet.

Lelouch took the gun and held it to his head,pulling the trigger but still no bullet. It was Clovis's turn again and he placed the gun towards his forehead since there was two shots left in the gun.

Thinking that the last one had the bullet, Clovis pulled the trigger and his eyes widen in shock as the bullet lodged into his head and brain.

The gun dropped to the ground as blood from the side of Clovis' head squirted and gushed out of his head.

Lelouch watched as Clovis dropped to the ground, dead and codeless. Lelouch looked for his code and sighed, seeing it was gone as well. He looked around C's World then slowly left as Clovis's body slowly disappeared within.

Lelouch, no longer immortal, exited C's World to inform that the battle was finally over and that he was the winner.

A part of him knew he would miss being immortal but the other part of him knew he would be able to grow old and die with the person he chooses as his wife.

Finally the war was over and the Black Knights were victorious.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please and the next chapter will be up soon. I'm glad I adopted this story two years ago ^^. Now I will be ending it soon. It was a fun story to write and i know i still rush things a bit but that's what great about writing...you improve as you grow. Look forward to the final chapter**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, the last chapter of The Tainted Kings had been typed and is ready to be read**

* * *

**Turn 21: The End**

* * *

_In the previous chapter, Lelouch was able to enter C's World with Clovis and both of their immortality was sealed within. Clovis was killed by a game of Russian Roulette and Lelouch, once again mortal, exited C's World to announce the death of Shiro and the fact that he still lives._

* * *

**Location: Black Knights Headquarters**

* * *

The Black Knights had returned from their last battle with only 30 survivors and the remaining White Knights that they had captured. Lelouch had been taken to the infirmary by both Kallen and Nunnally, who were worried about his injuries.

Nunnally had returned to the Pendragon to inform her subjects that the battle has finally ended and that she will continue to be the gentle and just ruler that she is.

Of course, the Britannian people who loved their Empress had expressed their love and support.

As for the remaining White Knights, now that their leader had been killed, were either imprisoned or had decided that they would go back to their normal lives peacefully.

After his injuries had been checked, cleaned and bandaged, Lelouch had decided to once again step down as the leader of the Black Knights and had given it to Tohdoh once again. Afterwards, he and Kallen went to live in Japan for the rest of their lives together.

The Black Knights had decided to hold a reunion every few years or so to catch up with one another and to tell each other about their years apart.

* * *

_**A few years later**_

* * *

Lelouch had proposed to Kallen and married her after telling her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. Kallen, who had been in love with her Black knight since the start of the Zero Requiem, agreed to marry him and had become Mrs. Lelouch vi Britannia or as she likes to be called, Mrs. Lelouch Lamperouge.

Nowadays, they spend their time together in their simple home or they walk in the park together. They decided not to have kids(the biological way that is) and would leave that up to Nunnally for they just wanted to be together for as long as they could.

They had adopted a young baby girl who had black hair and amber eyes a few days after they found steady jobs and such. They decided to change her name from Lucilia to Cecile Cassandra Lamperouge, a way to both remember C.C. and because they thought the name fit her better than Lucile.

They took care of her and raised her in the way their parents never did for them. When she was older, they would have people watch her or have her come with them.

They would travel from time to time to see their old friends and to even visit C.C.'s grave.

Kallen would leave white roses on her grave while Lelouch would leave red roses. They talked about how much they missed her, how much things have changed, and how they even took good care of her Cheese-kun toy.

They talked about their adopted daughter that they had named after her and how they have a dog their daughter loved so very much.

* * *

**Location: Kallen and Lelouch's bedroom**

* * *

They laid beside one another in their quiet room, Kallen's head on his chest while Lelouch rested a hand behind his head and wrapped his arm around Kallen, pulling her close.

"Thank you for being with me," Kallen mumbled softly to her husband.

"No thanks are really necessary. Plus it is I who should thank you for loving me all these years," Lelouch whispered gently.

"Hmm…" Kallen sighed softly as she could feel herself sink into the dream world.

"I love you Kallen," Lelouch said softly in her ear.

"I love you too Lelouch, more than you will ever know," Kallen whispered before they shared a gentle kiss.

She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed as she slipped into the world of nothingness known as dreaming.

Lelouch smiled gently and relaxed as he held his wife close to him before he frowned as he thought of C.C.

'_I miss you, my Witch more than anything. I love you and I hope you finally found the happiness you should have had,' _ Lelouch thought to himself before following his Black Queen in sleep.

* * *

**Location: ?**

* * *

A young green haired girl watched Kallen and Lelouch with a smile on her face and her amber eyes filled with happiness and contentment.

"My Warlock and my rival, please be happy together and now that I will look after you both and wait till you join me in this world as well," C.C. whispered to herself before she turned to look at the golden gates that she had entered when she had died and smiled.

'_When the both of you die and we reunite together, let's stay here until our destinies tell us that we must be reborn into the world once more,' _C.C. thought.

**Thank you all for reading the chapter and continuing the story. I've had a great time writing it and feel sad that it's ended now. I want to thank everyone for their support and kind words as this story was written and the chapters were thought of. If you want to continue reading my stories, please favorite and follow me and I am sure whenever a new story or so is written, you will be notified. Both this story and Prince of all dragons have both been completed. Time Travel is still up for adoption so please PM if you want to rewrite it or take it off my hands. There is a new CG story I am writing called Code Geass: The Demon and His Angel and there is also my yandere fanfic: Budo becomes a yandere so please check those out.**

**Bye until the next story!**

**Angel~**


End file.
